Baby mine 20
by Ita-chan18
Summary: Germany looked at the child in his arms, unsure how she would turn out. After all he had no experience with children, but perhaps Italy can help him.-Italy and Germany and Prussia raising a new country! parings defiantly other nations involved too-rewrite of the first baby mine- hiatus until further notice
1. Chapter 1

** Baby Mine 2.0**

** Aph fanfic**

** Written by: Ita-Chan18**

** A/n: Well, exactly what the title says, it's baby mine version 2.0. So why re-write something that is already done well? Well, it's kinda personal because when it comes to my stories, I am a perfectionist, and I like to have certain things in place, and such. I decided to re-write when not only was I reading the very first, hand-written version, but I also read the typed version, and realized on my own there were several mistakes made, and how vastly they differed. So, I changed some things around, and had Italia born a bit earlier than in the previous versions of this. There are several reasons why I chose to do that, but I won't say the reasons until later on when I post a different fic involving her. Also, this will be following my headcanon which is I don't think countires realize they're countires until something happens, or they realize something that brings them to the conclusion that there is something different about them, and later on they find out exactly what that thing is. So, this does mean that Italia will be raised, until a bit later, as a human rather than a nation. So, human names will be used dominantly for a long time. Anyways, now that my long explanation is over, here is the first chapter to the new baby mine~!**

** Chapter one:**

The German's heavy boots crunched against the ground as he did his usual patrol. He looked around cautiously, his sky blue eyes alert to any danger, his ears pricked for the sound of a potential enemy. He held his trusty gun tighter to his chest as he continued walking, his heart hammering as if he was already marching into a fight.

He stopped only when he heard a muffled sound, not too far from where was currently planted in the ground. His eyes narrowed slightly as he strained to hear the noise, and make out what it was. Ludwig's light colored eyes fell on an abandoned building, not too far from where he was standing, and he moved forward slowly, his eyes narrowed in mistrust, and poised, vigilant, for any adversary he might have to face.

As he walked forward more, the sound became louder. Something told him to turn back, and not look back, but another feeling, perhaps a stronger one, kept his feet moving further in the building. He stopped cold once he entered the building.

It looked as if the people could come back at any moment. The only sign of age was the dust and cobwebs that covered everything. Outdated machinery were carelessly strewn everywhere, and papers were scattered everywhere. The papers had yellowed with age. His eyes scanned the place for anything out of place, his heart hammering faster in his chest as he again heard the cry, but louder. He had to be close.

His palms began sweating, and he held onto his gun tighter out of some irrational fear he wasn't use to as he followed the sound to a room not too far from where he was. He swallowed to moisten his suddenly dry throat. He stopped at the door way.

This room had to be the worst room. Windows were busted out, the door was taken off its hinge, and laying somewhere in the middle of the room. Papers were scattered, and there were holes in the roof, and in the wall. He heard the cry loudly in this room, and looked around for the source of the cry. His eyes fell on something out of place in this dirty, ghost of a building. It was a squirming, crying child wrapped in a white blanket. His eyes changed from fear and distrust, to concern and confusion. Who would leave their own baby alone, in this building where anything could happen to them? He stood frozen, unsure what to do.

His first instinct told him to turn around, and walk out. It wasn't his problem, and whoever the child belonged to would probably come back for them. If not, someone would come along and see the child, and do something so she'd be cared for one way or another. Besides, his kind weren't supposed to take in human children, for obvious reasons. People like himself were forbidden from taking in human children. It was one of many unwritten rules that they had honored for a long time, and there was a very good reason for doing so. Not only that, but babies were messy. They needed constant attention, and that's something that him, as a nation, couldn't give. He had duties, and obligations. Not to mention he already had two babies living with him, and he didn't need a third headache causer, mess maker, and stress causer.

However, a second feeling took over him. A feeling that told him she was in a secluded place. Nobody would find her, and when they did, she probably wouldn't be alive. Besides, if her parents truly wanted her, why leave her in this place? Clearly, they didn't want her, so it was ok. It was ok to take her, and care for her. At least for a little bit. Just until she was old enough to care for herself, then he'd let her go, and nobody would be the wiser. Not to mention he had two free loaders living with him. They could make themselves useful, and help him out, and they wouldn't complain because it would only be for a little bit. Just a little bit, then he'd take her back. Nobody would be the wiser.

Curiosity took over him, and he crept forward to where the child was. He gently picked the child up, and held it gently against his chest. The infant stopped crying, tears pricking at it's blue-green eyes, and looked at him with wide eyes. As if the baby feared him. It's white-blonde, curly hair was in a mess around its chubby, pale face.

At first, he was all prepared to take the child , and place it where someone, some human, would see the infant , and take it somewhere where could be taken care of, and loved for. However, looking at the human now, up close, and personal, some other instinct kicked in, and he didn't want to get rid of it. He wanted to take care of the baby. He sat the child down carefully, who once again began squirming and crying, and secured his gun before picking up the child back up, and bouncing it in his arms.

"There, there." He cooed, and looked around. There was no other sign of life in this building. He looked back at the child, and sighed. "Who would leave a child all alone?" He questioned, and quickly began walking out before anyone saw him with the child.

Back at his house, Ludwig made his way to his way to his own room quickly, and sat the squirming child back down on the bed. The infant scowled as he stepped back, and looked at it as if he were preparing to inspect a troop.

"Ok, first thing first, are you a boy or a girl?" Germany sincerely hoped it was a boy. He had no experience with children. He didn't know how to properly raise one, and he didn't know what to expect. Especially from a human perspective. At least, if it was a boy, he could at least somewhat draw upon his own childhood on what to expect.

He groaned, and cursed his own luck, when he saw the child's gender. If it wasn't enough there was going to be a child running around, it just had to be a girl as well? Well, at least he had that Italian around. Not only was his country known for being good with children, but he was kind of a girl himself. Germany sighed, and looked around for something to dress her in. A shirt or something would probably be a lot better than a blanket. Though, he could just wrap it around her, and have her use it as some kind of toga thing that some cultures in the world use for clothing.

He shook his head, and picked up the kid. If Italy the idiot was going to help him raise her, then he better get to know her fast. He began walking down the hall to where he kept the guest bedroom for Italy. Not that he ever used it, but still.

The baby's big, blue eyes looked widely at everything her eyes laid on in the stereotypically tidy Germanic home. Germany smiled slightly when he noticed that, and shifted the weight of her to his other arm while he knocked on Italy's door.

"H-hey Italy? I-I need your help with something. Open the door." Within seconds, the door was flung open, and in front of him stood a naked Italy. Germany's flushed face became a light with the color red, and he moved the child over his shoulders, as if to shield her from the Italian's shameless nudity. Italy's eyes widened upon seeing the child in his allies arms.

"Ve~ Germany, where did you get the bambina?" He was slightly nervous for his friend; hence the verbal tic that always arose when he was nervous. After all, he knew the rule too. What would the others think if they found out?

"I found her in an abandoned building. I couldn't leave her alone. She could've died." He offered as an explanation, as if he sensed his friend's worry. Italy was still apprensive, but he trusted his friend's judgment. If he thought it was ok, then it had to be right?

"Ve~hold on." He closed the door to dress himself, which left the other nation alone with the child.

"I'll never understand why he always sleeps naked." He said through a sigh, which made the child laugh. "You're sleeping with your clothes on, understood?" The child blinked at him, and babbled something. He smiled, and looked around.

After ten minutes of waiting, Germany went to the sofa in the living room, and sat down with the child in his lap. He spoke to her in German. After all if she was going to be around him, she minus well at least know the language.

After another ten minutes of waiting, Italy came into the living room, fully dressed in his military attire, and sat beside Germany.

"Ve~c-can I hold her?" He asked hesitantly. Germany nodded, and handed the squirming child over to the Italian, who gently held the child in his arms." OH what a bella bambina~"Italy cooed, nuzzling the child's check. The child giggled, and began playing with his hair. She was happy until she looked into his amber eyes. She then frowned, and her eye brows furrowed slightly. Italy's own eyes furrowed in confusion, and even so when the child started whimpering in protest, and squirming even more, reaching for something that wasn't there. Curious about the sudden turn of events, Germany scooted closer. Once he was in her line of vision, the child seemed even more urgent for Germany to get her. Hesitantly, He reached out, grabbed the child gently, and cradled her to his chest. Once settled against him, the child calmed down, and began playing with his iron cross. Italy looked at Germany confused, but he merely shrugged, and looked back at the child in his arms.

"We need to buy some things for her. Things babies need, and we should think of a name for her. I don't think baby girl will do for much longer." Germany's sudden words once again bought up alarm in the Italian nation. He was only worried when he thought Germany was thinking of it, now he knew for sure that Germany certainly did want this child, and that…Troubled him.

"Germany, you can't seriously be thinking of taking her in, can you? I thought you didn't like humans, and now you want to raise one? Won't we get in trouble for this? It's-"

"Italy," Ludwig began slowly. Germany knew Italy well enough to know when he began rambling like an idiot, that it was something that really bothered him."Italy,"He began again once he knew he had his attention. "This will be our secret. Other than Prussia, no other country has to know about her."

"Ve~ But Fratello-"

"Won't know about her. Prussia, you, and me will be the only ones to know about her. Once she's able to fend for herself, we'll send her away. Besides, I feel that she's special in some way." Italy was silent for a moment after Germany finished speaking. He was trying to sort out his own thoughts, while German felt on the defensive. He felt the need to protect his descion. He wasn't going to let Italy or anyone else dictate his descions when he felt this firm about them. After a few more moments of silence, Italy started nodding slowly. Germany had good judgment. He'd never do anything without thoroughly thinking about it first. He was the smartest person Veneziano knew, so if he felt ok about this, then he should too. After all it had to be right if Germany thought it was…Right?

"Ve~ok."He still didn't feel right about it, but he hadn't seen Germany like this before. So it had to be right?

** A/n: Pheww! Never thought I'd get through this chappie! Seriously, I was working on this all freaking day! Anyways, hopefully this isn't complete crap. Ok, so as for the setting, considering some people were a bit confused on the last version of this, this time it's around 1915 or so. So, it's ww1. The last one was set in ww2. I'm not gonna include a bunch of battles and things, but there will be a few things I will include, and we'll see that later on. I plan on taking this story right through just about the end of ww2, not including the time skip afterwards. Which means some of the people that were introduced early on in the last story, won't be included in this version for a long while. I do do my research so I have the basic things set down, so a lot of planning has gone into the chapters. So, yeah…Anyways, I listened to a lot of simple plan, two songs specially, and paramour when writing out this chapter, and I'm surprised to say I actually like how it turned out…maybe I'll make it a habit*thinking face* Anyway, what's in store for the next chapter? Do Germany and Italy get found out? What about Prussia? What will be his reaction to the little baby? Is there a world summit? If so, what kinds of things will be revealed? Well do you know the answer to these questions? Simple, tune in for the next chappie~! So, until then, read, review, enjoy, or whatever! Hasta la pasta!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

A/n: Like OMG'S! so sorry for the long updates on everything people! Seriously, life's been so hectic that I have not had the time to sit down any fucking where, and type for a good while to at least get a half-assed chappie of any of them out to you guys! Anyways, against my better judgment (or rather author is too lazy to get good info) I have decided to include the states*knows this is overly done* in this fic, and I'm also including other oc nations that are like Italia for better understanding in future fics. Also, I have up to chapter twelve written out…so I have a lot of catching up to do*sweatdrop8 I'm still gonna tweak a few things here and there so this might end up being like technically my fourth revision of this over thinking story which is more than most stories I've done…ok now that this ridicoulsy long expiations is over…*drum roll please* here's chapter two of baby mine 2.0~! enjoy~!

Italy and Germany worked together to clean out a guest room that the child would sleep in until she went away. Italy had been thinking of things he could do to make the room pretty for her while she was there, while Germany was busy thinking of the more practical things. Still, the room held an air of uncomfortable silence between the two allies. The babies occasional fussing, hat was always easily fixed, only occasionally broke the uncomfortable silence. However, as always, Italy was the first to break the silence.

"Germany, I was thinking of her name." Germany glanced at Venezinao through the corner of his blue eyes, expecting him to continue on.

"Ja?" He finally spoke up when he noticed his friend would not speak any further until he had said something to spur him on. He couldn't help but notice the little furrowing of his eyebrows for a second before they returned to normal, and the Italian looked at his German friend.

"I was thinking, maybe, Italia." Germany smiled in amusement, and raised an eyebrow.

"After you?" He teased slightly, and chuckled under his breath, which made the weak nation rather uncomfortable. He began shifting uncomfortably, and looked at the baby, who was squirming for the German commander's coat.

"Well, at my place, Italia, is also a name we give our little girls. It means little Italy." Germany nodded slightly, and looked at the baby. He pulled her back when she attempted to butt scoot near a pile of boxes. She pouted at him a second before she entertained herself with a piece of paper. Germany sighed, and sat back on his hands, which were behind his back. He didn't comment on Italy's explation of the name.

"We should take a break, and buy her things she'll need." Italy nodded, and looked at the baby. She caught his stare, and pouted slightly, turning her head away from him as she continued to crinkle the paper.

"Ve~ Germany, why doesn't the baby like me?" Germany sighed, and looked at the child, who was now smiling. Of course Italy would be worried about the baby liking him. Italy constantly worried over anything he thought didn't like him, even the cat. He sighed again, and looked at his friend, trying to say something reassuring, which he knew if he didn't do something, he'd have to listen to the idiot complain about it for the next three weeks.

"I'm sure she does, but we need to focus, Italy. We need to get her things." Ludwig hoped that this would get the Italian's easily distracted mind back on track. He was thankful it worked when the Italian's whole face lit up.

"I can do that~! I know exactly what little bambina's need~!" Germany looked at him skeptically, and then shrugged slightly. Better let him do it, and save himself the trouble of dragging a half naked child to the market for clothes.

"Alright, I'll move the boxes into the empty room across the hall. Why don't you go get the stuff while I clean?" Italy nodded, and looked at the baby.

"Ve~ What about the baby?" Germany looked at the giggling child, and shrugged.

"Don't worry, I got her." Italy nodded, and stared at Germany a moment before smiling at Italia.

"I'll be right back~" He sing-songed to her, but the baby didn't seem to notice he had spoken to her, much less when he had left the room. Germany looked at the child, who looked at him grinning widely.

"Hmm, come on, Let's move some of this stuff." Italia blinked, not moving a bit, but let her eyes follow him around as he began piling boxes on top of one another, and moving them around.

It continued like that for a while. Italia would let her eyes follow Germany around, making sure to always keep him in her line of vision, while he moved boxes to the empty room. Germany was getting increasingly tired, and a bit agitated, and it was during his agitated moments he wised that Italia could be a little bigger and a little stronger so she could help him move the damn boxes.

It continued like that until the door swung open, and two voices immedtaly filled the hallway. Germany sighed and picked up the squirming child, holding her to his chest as he prepared himself for what he knew was to come.

"Keses, what a cute little human girl west. I can see why you, of all of us, decided to take her." He laughed, and looked at Italia who looked at him, and then squealed before hiding her face in Germany's chest.

"Ve~ I don't think the baby likes strangers." Italy noted as he walked past Prussia, and entered the room, setting a few bags down on the floor. Prussia smirked, and walked over to the baby.

"I'm no un-awesome stranger~! I'm gonna be her awesome uncle, and she will be my awesome little minion~!" Germany sighed, and looked at the baby. He'd be damned before he let Prussia turn this child into another hell raiser, and general annoyance to everyone. The world had enough of Prussia alone, they didn't need another one. Prussia looked at Germany, smirking slightly."Don't worry West, I'll be sure to teach her everything! I know your busy, what with the war and everything, so I figured I could take care of her while your off playing war. She'll be a strong, awesome fighter by the time she leaves!"

"That will only be a couple of years, Burder. In a few years, she'll be able to take care of herself, and as long as nobody else knows about her, she'll leave just as fast and easily as she came. Don't get too attached." Prussia rolled his ruby-colored eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Just because she'll be here for a short time doesn't mean I can't teach her all the awesome stuff I know!" Prussia looked at Italy, who was noticing the exchange between the two brothers." Well, I better get the other stuff. You play nice with the kid now West." Prussia chuckled, and left the room. It was at that point that Italy stood, and walked to Germany.

"Ve~ Germany, since Prussia's teaching her some things while she's here, can I teach her some things as well?" Germany sighed, and nodded. He didn't feel like arguing with either today.

"Ja, fine." Italy cheered, and left the room to get the other stuff as well.

Germany sighed, and looked at the baby, her eyes half-lidded. She played with his Iron Cross idly while she sucked her thumb.

"Seems, everyone will be more attached to you than I originally planned. Maybe you'll stay longer." He smiled at the thought, and sat down in the middle of the floor.

It took ten minutes, but they were finally able to get everything into the room, and Germany handed the child over to Italy while him and Prussia began assembling the things that needed assembling, which took another hour or two, which by that time she was fast asleep.

Italy gently laid the child in the new assembled bed, and covered her in a pink, wooly blanket.

"Sweet dreams~" He kissed her forehead, and walked out with the others.

However, the night was anything but peaceful. Italia was constantly crying when She woke up either alone, in the dark, or both, and only really calmed down when Germany came in to calm her. So basically, Italia had kept Ludwig up all night, which wasn't good considering there was a world summit the next day. The last thing he needed was to be falling asleep. After all, what if he missed something important because he fell asleep? After all, it had to be urgent, or important, or both if the nations were holding a world summit during the middle of the war. And how would it look on his part, the essential "bad guy" of the war to fall asleep? Well, it wouldn't do at all…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, if some emergency happens, you page before you burst into the room like the last time, you got it? And it better be a real important issue and not because you couldn't find your stupid thing ok?" Germany had just finished Prussia how to care for Italia, all the information he had gotten from Italy who had driven himself to the meeting. Prussia rolled his red eyes, and nodded."Now, if you need to buy food there's money in the jar in the kitchen cabinet. If you're gonna get beer or whatever, please don't drink in front of the child, and at least stay sober enough to actually keep a good eye on her. Oh, and don't waste all the money, we might actually need it with the baby-"

"Ok, Ok, I got it. Now if you don't hurry up, and get out of here, you'll be late. I think being late is worse than falling asleep. Besides, you'll be gone for the max of what five six, eight hours? What could happen between-"

"If you make a mess clean it up. The last thing I want is to come home after a stressful meeting to a messy house that I will have to clean up sinc-"

"Just go West!" He all but pushed him out the door. He couldn't help but slip back into big brother phase as he locked the door, and looked at the baby on the couch." Now that he's gone, let's have some real fun,eh?" He picked her up, and went to his room in the basement." Stupid West doesn't think I can take care of you at all! I suppose he forgot how I raised him, and look how well he turned out! Well, while you're with us, I won't let you turn out as boring as him. I'll teach you all the awesome stuff that he won't let you know. Like how to pick locks, and how to do all the neat stuff I know how to do." He laughed to himself, and sat the child down on his bed as he began shuffling through some things.

Time passed too slowly for Germany at the meeting. He was anxious to get home, and get away from the tension in the room. He mentally shivered at the mess he imagined he would walk into when he got home, and dreaded it at the same time. He finally snapped to it when Hungary nudged him, and gestured to England, who was standing, talking about something.

"…here is where we believe the general location of the rather large island has appeared." Germany noted the red dot on the map, and noticed it was closer to Britain than anywhere else. If here to guess, probably little less than a month or two away from the older nation"…it seems though, nobody has seen the repersentive of this particular nation." The former pirate looked at a certain blue-eyed nation as if he were thinking of something." America, you were the first to discover this new nation. Why don't you give the rest of the information we may need." America nodded, smiling his classic smile, and moved to the front of the room, where Britain had moved slightly to the right to give his former colony the respective attention.

"Right! So like I was taking a ship over to Britain's place like a few years ago when I had noticed this like new piece of land. I was curious about it, and I was totally lucky enough that the ship had to land. Well, I got off on this really awesome beach dudes! There was like white sand, and there were trees, and all kinds of weird things all over the place. So, being the awesomely smart hero I am, I decided to explore this new country. Like, duh, what else was I going to do? So, anyway, we found all kinds of new things that I certainly haven't seen before. I snapped photos of the kinds of things I found, if you all would like to see." America paused as people in the room, Germany and Italy included, looked through the different kinds of photos.

Germany was in awe, not that his face betrayed the emotion, of what he saw. The different kinds of trees with different animals hanging off of them or trying to hide themselves in the colorful shrubs, the flowers that he was certain looked much better in person. He almost wanted to go there himself. He glanced over at his Italian friend who was excitedly trading photos with an equally excited Spaniard, and an indifferent brother. Everyone looked up as America cleared his throat, and continued on with his speech.

"So, anyway, I searched everywhere and found everything but what should have represented the Island. The few inhabitants I did find had never seen a child like us running around." Germany's eyes kept switching between the photos, and looking at the photos set before him. Something was bugging the back of his mind, and he just couldn't put his finger on it."The Island is pretty large, so it's important that everyone keep a sharp eye out for a new nation running around if any of you decide to go here." America had hardly finished talking when everyone began speaking at once, annoying the two up front.

Germany stayed quiet, is mind thinking back to the day before, and finding Italia. It had made sense that she was human, and yet…He couldn't shake the feeling that came to him. He couldn't help but have a strange feeling that the day after he finds her, this is what is bought up. A new nation, and a missing rep of that nation. Could it be that she…No, it couldn't be. She was a human. A human child that was left alone in an abandoned hospital. It was nothing more than that he was sure.

Germany's mind finally tuned back in when America began shouting over everyone.

"Hey guys! You know the rule, first come first serve! I found it first, so I'll be the Big Brother!"

"I think not, you're too far away. The nation should be mine, since I'm closer."

"Dude, I don't think that's such a good idea." Britain and America then began fighting along with everyone else already arguing. The only two staying out of it were Greece, who was actually asleep, and Canada, who was once again forgotten. Again Germany shook his head; no she was just another child. Another human, of course there were ways to tell otherwise, but he didn't think they were nesscairy. Not in the least bit.

Meanwhile, Prussia was sprawled out on his bed, Italia on his chest, while he read outloud from one of Germany's journals. Italia was half-asleep, her blue-ish eyes were half-lidded staring at the pages with unfamiliar scribbling on them. He her head rested against the Prussian's chest, the sound of his heart, a surprising rapid beat, and muffled yet amflied voice vibrating throughout his chest was a comforting, familiar thing to the child as she sucked on her thumb. She allowed the familiar beating of the heart, and vibrating voice rock her to sleep.

Prussia smiled slightly as he heard the child's gentle snoring coming from the child. He threw t he journal somewhere in the mess of a room and cradled the child to his chest before he walked back up the basement stairs to rest her in her crib.

"Pss, who does West think he is, thinking I can't take care of you? I'm awesome, so of course I can take care of you." He grumbled for perhaps the fiftieth time since his younger brother had left."And look at you now, you're sleeping like a fucking rock." He smiled proudly to himself as he covered the child up, and waited a few seconds before walking out of the room.

He had settled himself down on the couch, listening to something playing on the radio, and getting comfortable so that he could follow the child's lead, and take a nap. Not thirty minutes into the nap than he was rudely awoken by the shrill cry of the baby. He didn't move. She just wanted attention, and it would go away in time if he just ignored it. That was one thing Germany didn't do, and that's why she kept him up all night. That was one thing he would need to learn about children if he was seriously going to keep her for a few years. However, the cry continued for a good ten minutes, and soon turned into a screaming type of cry before Gilbert got up in annoyance, and went to her.

"You're being un-awesome. What's wrong with you?" Italia looked at him, and he noticed her eyes had turned to a darker shade. He shook his head." You must be hungry, come one." He sighed, and picked up the child, who immedtaly began sucking her thumb as she leaned against his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow at her before he began rummaging through the fridge." All that's here is orange juice. But West and me like to save that for breakfast since it's such a bitch to make fresh, but it's all we have. So it'll have to do. Now where the hell did Italy put the bottles and all that?" In a matter of fifteen minutes, he had the bottle made, and fed the child, who began suckling on it.

When the bottle finished, Prussia set the bottle on the counter, and began to bunch the child in his arms. She let out a tiny burping sound, and a blush immdetaly came upon her chubby cheeks. She looked at him sheepishly, like she knew it was something bad. Prussia merely laughed.

"Ahh, don't look that way Lil Awesome! It's a natural reaction, and it means you liked the meal. Besides, you should hear the ones West gets when he's drunk." He chuckled slightly."But don't tell him anything about his drinking, because he won't like it." Italia giggled slightly, and rested her head against his chest, again enjoying the beating of his heart, and again sucking on her thumb. Gilbert chuckled slightly, and walked into the living room. He again sprawled himself on the couch, the baby on his chest. Both quickly fell asleep.

A/n: Hmm this chapter actually wasn't much different that my handwritten version, which is good. The only difference is the ending is a bit different, but oh well~! At least I got it done right? This chapter is actually a little spoiler for later on, and for those who have read the original version you know what that is ;). So on that note, maybe it's not so much a spoiler as it is….Well, idk what XD maybe it's just giving more background on Italia. I did get more creative for her country name, but that will be revealed later on. So, what's in store for the next chapter? What does Ludwig do with the new information? What will happen with Italia? Well, do you know what to do? You tune in for more~! Remember, reviews make my heart go yaay~! Extra cookies for anyone who can guess where I got that from. Hatsa la pasta~!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

A/n: Well, let's see how many chappies I can get done eh? Oh, and I will slooooowly begin updating my other stories as well. I'm still hitting a block with replacement, but I got the general idea of what to do next for until the day I die, so expect that one to be updated real soon~!

Germany arrived with Italy a few hours later. He honestly expected to see the house an utter mess, but he was pleasantly surprised to see Prussia asleep on the couch, Italia fast asleep on his chest.

"Ve~he's sooo good with kids~" Italy cooed softly as he walked into the house, and also noticed the scene before him.

"Yeah, guess so." He scoffed, and walked in further into the house, Italy was right behind him."Here, let's get you to your proper place." He gently picked Italia up, and carried her to her room.

"She's so adorable." Italy said off-handily, smiling slightly. Germany smiled slightly, and moved some stray hair from her face.

"It's probably best if we use our human aliases around her. She shouldn't know who we really are." Germany looked at his friend."We can't have her accidentally slipping who we are to other people once we get her out there." Italy looked at him, and nodded slightly, but he couldn't shake the feeling that arose when he saw the expression on his friends face. Did that expression mean he planned on keeping her longer?

Of course, as one could expect, when they told Prussia about it, he was less than happy about it. Not in the least bit.

"Nein! We have no secrets to keep from her. If she stays with us, She should know the truth. It's only fair, and it will make her less confused in the future."

"What if she tells other people when she's older? What if she accidentally lets it slip? We can't have that happening." Germany reminded his brother for perhaps the millionth time. They'd been having this argument for a good two hours. He was getting tired of this same agurement again, and again.

"Who, West, who will she tell? I doubt anyone but us will know about her, and I highly doubt even more that you'll let her out of this house un chaperoned by one of us. I think we all now we're countries! And besides, you'll probably drill it into her head that this needs to be kept under wraps!" Germany had to take a few moments to calm down. Both him and Gilbert were getting worked up, and if Germany was considered stubborn, then Prussia was at least three times worse then he was.

"I still think it's the best thing to do. For all of us." His voice was much calmer, and he hoped this would be enough to get through to his brother's thick skull.

"Nein, it's lying, and I, for one, want no part of it at all." Prussia crossed his arms, and stared at his brother, who just stared at him. Italy whimpered slightly at the tension raising in the room, and quickly left to go to Italia.

"Bruder, please-"

"Fine, fine." Prussia sighed testily."I won't say a damn word to her about our true selves unless she asks me. I won't lie if she directly asks me. You do what you want then." Germany sighed, knowing this was the best he'd get out of his brother.

"Ok, fine." The two nodded in acknowledgement of the other's stance, and begrudgingly accepting it.

"Ve~La princessa is awake~!" Italy announced happily as he carried a sleepy Italia in his arms. She was wearing a white, lacey dress Italy had bought for her. Prussia smiled widely at the sight of the baby.

"Hey Lil Awesome, did ya enjoy your nap?" It still amazed the younger Germanic nation how much his older brother really seemed to like, and enjoy, children.

"Here, give her to me, Italy. I'll feed her." Germany announced, getting up, and walking over to his friend. Prussia frowned for a second before his usual smile came back on his face.

"I can do it West. I already had a bottle from earlier." As if to make some kind of emphasis, he gestured towards the glass bottle, only half empty with orange juice. Germany raised an eyebrow, and looked at his brother.

"You seriously fed her orange juice?" Gilbert shrugged as if it didn't matter.

"It was the only thing we had. Be glad I fed her at all." Germany sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I've had enough arguments with you for one day. I'm not arguing with you again."

"Just as long as you remember what I said, we'll be fine."` Germany looked at his brother, and sighed.

"Gilbert, you better keep your word." There was a warning in Germany's tone that even Italy could hear, but Gilbert shrugged it off. Ludwig sighed, and was about to tunr to get the bottle when he was greeted by Veneziano, who beamed brightly as he handed him the bottle." Ummm danke."

"Ve~ you're welcome Ludwig." Germany sat down on the chair Italy had pulled out for him, and began feeding her. Prussia sat across from his brother, frowning in the slightest of ways as he watched his brother feed her.

"How long do you plan on keeping her?" Prussia asked testily as he sat back in the chair with his arms crossed. Germany looked up from feeding her to his brother, frowning slightly. Why did he have to act like a spoiled child?

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes." Germany sighed, and looked at her as she burped again, signaling she was done feeding.

"I'm going to keep her until she can fend for herself."He answered softly. Prussia sighed, and smiled at the giggling baby.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay Lil awesome~!" Prussia ruffled her hair, which made her laugh, which, in turn, made all three nations smile.

"She sure is a happy, happy baby~!" Italy exclaimed, tickling her chin.

"She sure is, isn't she?" Germany smiled slightly, and looked down at the baby.

A/n:Well, this is a much shorter chapter than I had hoped it would be, but anyways it's done right? So, what's in store for the next chapter? Well, hmmm…Let's that be a surprise huh ;) so until next time~! Hasta la pasta!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: **

** A/n: Well, I'm hitting a road block with most of my other fics *le sigh* I realized that when I tried to update the until the day I die fic…Sooo I guess you guys can just have fun with this fic until all my other ones get out of their writers block~!**

Italia had changed a lot that happened in the household. One thing that irrated perhaps all three nations was that they couldn't drink as they liked with the baby around. After all…Who could care for a child while they were drunk off their asses? So, they kept the drinking to a bear minimal. They also found that she was a rather calm child. They found that she hated the dark, and hated being alone. Above all else, Italia enjoyed Germany's company the most. Sure, she caused trouble, but that meant that there was never a boring moment. She kept them all on their toes. Like, for example, when Germany had attempted to feed the child. Attempted being the key word there...

It was a sunny day, and rather warm, as was common in Italy, and a time when Ludwig was home from the war, though it was still going on. He thought he had been away for too long, and simply wanted to bond with her. Normally Veneziano was around more, and would be feeding her, but he was out with his brother for the day. Gilbert was asleep on the couch, so Ludwig decided to take it on himself to feed the child. However, it was not going as he had hoped it would go.

"Now, we're going to try this again. I'm going to feed you a piece, but this time nicht mit dem Essen spielen(1), do you got it?" The German said in annoyance. Italia giggled."Now behave and eat the damn thing properly." He sighed, frustrated. Italia dropped the smile, and opened her German general smiled, thinking she had finally gotten the point, and leaned closer to the child as he handed her a piece of the much abused fruit. Italia looked at it for a moment, and before he had time to pull away, she attempted to smash it in his hair. However, Ludwig reacted in time, and held her hands away from his head gently. "Nicht in mir haare(4). Now eat." He cautiously let go of the child's hands, but she was being a bit rebellious today. She attempted to rub it in his hair again. The German man grunted in annoyance, and again held the child's hands gently away from his hair."Ich sagte nein(5)." He repermented, and let go of her hands and moved away before she could rub it in his hair. He was beginning to remember why he didn't like kids much at all. All they seemed to know how to do best was make messes.

Italia looked at the now mush in her hands, and giggled. She put her hand over the railing of her hi-chair, and shook her hand, which splattered the banana everywhere.. Ludwig sighed in annoyance, and then cleaned up what little he could at the moment. Children only make messes, and nothing else…It seemed to him.

Then, there was the time she had moved on from crawling, which was much more of a butt-scooting than crawling, to walking. To say the least, the child had surprised Ludwig. From what research was available to him, he had concluded that she was around seven months old. So, he wasn't surprised in the least bit that she was already crawling. He expected her to crawl for a bit until she was about ten months where she would stand up, and then she would be walking by the time she was around seventeen or so months old. This child had other plans, though. As soon as she hit nine months, she had started walking.

It was a normal day when she began walking. Gilbert was listening to the radio, Venezaino was teaching the kid to draw, and Ludwig was reading a history book, and trying to do some paperwork at the same time.

"Kesekesekese,look Ludwig! Italia can stand on her own!" Gilbert announced proudly, but threw a piece of popcorn at his brother, which Ludwig simply ignored. It was queit for a few moments, but the Germanic nation tensed up slightly once he felt a tiny, but firm tug on his trousers. Ludwig merely ignored it, figuring it was one of his dogs. However the tug became more urgent. Sighing, He looked down from where the impatient tug was coming from. He smiled slightly at the child holding her hands up towards her caretaker. She grunted again, and tugged again with a bit more force. The commander took a moment to react. He was rather surprised that she had gotten up, and walked over to him. Again She grunted impatiently, and tugged at his pants, her eyebrows knitted together in annoyance that breifly reminded the nation of his own expression when he was angry or annoyed. Or both. With another annoyed grunt, and another tug, the child stepped back, and held out her arms to Ludwig . Again, it took him a moment to react. After all, he was just shocked that she had walked over, taken her first steps, just to be held by him. Though, it did warm his heart up a bit towards the child. She had wanted him at the moment. Just him. Though that was nothing different. She always loved his attention and praise.

Once the brief moment of shock was over, he sighed, sat the book down, and picked up the highly annoyed child, and held her close while he awkwardly picked up the book, and began reading where had taken off in the book.

"Aww~ how cute Luddy~! Reading with the baby? What a weird way to bond with the child."Ludwig's cheecks flushed slightly at his brother's teasing, raised his arm above the child's head, and turned the page. Italia looked at her savior's face, and then looked back at the book. She stared intently at the picture on the second page. Her blue-hazel eyes darkening to a slightly deeper shade of blue as she concentrated. Ludwig glanced at her, and noticed she was staring intently at a picture of an ancient Roman solider. Ludwig smiled slightly, then went back to reading his military history book. Maybe later, when she was older, he could train her to become a solider or something if she was so interested.

Of course getting things for the child wasn't easy at all. She was a welcome part of their lives, but it was hard worrying about her, and the war, and their countries as well. Venezino had painted her room, and painted pictures on there of flowers, and such. Ludwig shared some of his medals he noticed she seemed to like, and Prussia had hung up the pictures of them, and a few other things.

"So she'll see how awesome we all are!" Gilbert announced when the room was finished. Ludwig looked at the room, and nodded in approval.

It seemed to each of the four nations that Italia's personally differed depending on who she was with, and what she could get away with when with those people. For example, when Italia was with Ludwig , she was sorda quiet and playful. Though when he when he was busy researching, or doing paperwork, or reading (if she wasn't "reading" with him), she would be quiet, and play with something he had given her to keep her busy. Though most of the time when he was reading, she'd be sitting on his lap, looking at the pages with him until she'd fall asleep in arms. She was generally happier with Ludwig than when she was around most of the five others involved in her life.

Then, there was Gilbert . Her trouble-making side came out when she was around the elder Germanic nation for any given time. She would constantly get into things she wasn't supposed to, she would make messes, and then, on top of it all,Gilbert would use her to pick up chicks, which she ruined half the time. Italia wouldn't listen either once she got done with spending time with her "uncle"Gilbert. Them being together caused Ludwig nothing but headaches wondering what mess they would create together that he, no doubt, would have to clean up.

When the infant was with Venezaino, she was engertic, and very happy. Sometimes, Venezaino would give her something, and have her create "art" with it. Other times, the Italian would sit her in the high chair while he made pasta, which she thoroughly enjoyed. Sometimes, Venezaino would feed her pastines. She also seemed to enjoy that as well. Sometimes, Venezaino would tell her stories

However, it was Gilbert that spent the most time with her. He was around her so much only because of the war going on. Ludwig didn't have the time to spend any good time with her when he was home, but he always tried, but it was never enough for the child, Gilbert could see that. He noticed that she was growing much slower than other humans. He wanted to say something to his brother, but didn't. His brother had enough to deal with as it was. He didn't need to be bothered with something that was probably nothing at all.

**A/N:*Sigh*omgs this took for fucking ever to write x.x anyways, hope you guys enjoy this ^^; Anyways, what is going on here? What is going on that Italia grows faster than normal humans? Could it be connected to what was said at the previous meeting? What will happen in the next chapter? Will we find out something new? Well, tell you what, come back for more and you could find out~! Hasta la pasta! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**** :**

a/n:I actually don't have much to say this time. I'm writing a bio on J.P. know who he is? Lol only a few people I've talked to even know who he is ^^; anyways, I might be moving soon…so updates might be slow and spartic. Anyways, here the fifth chappie~!

It was almost a full year, about eleven months, after she started walking that she began speaking. It was a normal day. The war was heating up now that Alfred had joined in, but Ludwig still took some time to go back home. Venezaino and him had finished their training for the day, and Venezaino and Gilbert had taken to play with her.

"Where's your uncle Gilbert? Where is he?" The Italian cooed as the Ludwig's brother hid behind the couch, the tips of his silver hair still visible. Ludwig stood by the doorway, legs and arms crossed as he leaned against the doorframe. He had a slight smile on his face as he looked amusedly at the scene playing out in front of him.

Italia looked around, her finger by her mouth, which was open in a small o shape as her large, hazel eyes looked around.

"Come on Lil Awesome! Where am I?" Gilbert called out, giving up his hiding spot. Italia giggled, and ran to that spot, but he was gone. She pouted, and looked at the other couch, but he wasn't there either. She frowned, and sat on the ground.

"Ve~Italia? Aren't you gonna find Uncle Gilbert?" Ludwig chuckled slightly as Prussia poked his head out of the first couch. He had been quietly switching between couches. Italia shook her head, and crossed her hairs stubbornly. Gilbert chuckled, and slowly crept over to her.

"Aww, don't be so temperamental, Lil Awesome!" He teased, and picked her up, nuzzling her cheeks. She grimaced, and tried to push his face away, leaning back. Gilbert chuckled, and did it again."Now that isn't Awesome to be mad at me! Are you mad at me, huh?" Italia huffed, and tried to squirm away from him."Nope! I'm not letting you go!" Italia scowled at him, her lips pursing.

"Nein!" She yelled, pushing him away. The three nations stared at her, and Gilbert's momentary shock loosened his grip on her, which gave the child the opportunity to jump down and run to Ludwig. She clenched onto his jeans, and glared at her uncle. Ludwig chuckled slightly, and picked her up. He laughed slightly.

"Don't be so mad at him. He use to do that to me all the time."

"Hey! It sharpens the mind!"Gilbert yelled in defense, crossing his own arms. Ludwig chuckled, and shook his head.

"If you say so Bruder."

"I do say so."He said stubbornly, and sat on the couch. A of dogs barked as they came into the room. Italia's eyes widened at the sight of the three,familiar dogs, and giggled. Ludwig sighed, and looked at the dogs.

"Time for another walk, Ashter, Blackie, Berlitz?" Italia reached for the familiar lab, and frowned when she couldn't reach it. Ludwig looked at her, and then the dog."You want the dog?"He asked, and sat her down on the floor beside the dog. The dog barked, and licked her giggled, and hugged the dog.

"Puppy!" She announced, hugging the dig as tightly as she could, her eyes closing as she rested her head against the side of dog. The dog twisted its neck, and glanced at her, then at Ludwig. The German sighed, and pried her off the lab. Italia whined,and squirmed."Puppy!"She reached towards the dog again. German shook his head.

"Nein, the puppy needs out." Gilbert walked over, and took the child form his arms.

"I'll watch her while you walk the dogs." Germany nodded,and reached for the three leashes. Italia frowned slightly as he hooked the leashes around the dog's collar, and began walking them out the door.

"Ve~Don't worry Italia, he'll be back."Italia glanced at him, and then looked away.

"Down?"She asked, smiling as she looked up at her uncle. The Prussian sighed, and nodded.

"Ok, but don't go far." He said, and sat her down. Italia looked at the him,and then took off."HEY! I SIAD DON'T RUN OFF!" He yelled, and chased after her. Italy laughed slightly, and laid back on the couch to catch some sleep.

However, the war took a toll on Ludwig himself, and after that he wasn't able to be around her as much as he liked. The war drew to a close, and Venezaino had went back home. He had the massive, unfair debt to pay back to Francis for war damages, and his money was becoming worthless by the second. A cart full of money didn't even buy a loaf of bread. His people were hungry, and work was scarce. With the economy as bad as it was, Ludwig was feeling rather on the downside. Gilbert seemed fine, and when Ludwig was either working or taking the day off, he was taking care of her. Ludwig tried to keep his troubles from her. He didn't want her to know about any of this.

Italia began growing fast after the war ended. Her body grew at an incredible rate, and she could almost talk in full sentences. Both nations paid no attention to her growth. They were just happy to have her safe. Italia was rather a happy child, and for that they were happy.

"'ud'ig k?"She asked one day when Gilbert was out. She noticed that Ludwig wasn't looking well. He had a sweat covered face, and he didn't look too well. He smiled at her.

"Don't worry about me Mein Mauschen. Come on up here."He helped her up, and sat her on his lap. Italia rested her head against his chest, and looked up at him. She touched his face gently.

"Sick?"She asked, wiping some of his sweat from her hand. Ludwig smiled weakily.

"Don't worry. I just need rest." Italia nodded, and placed her hands over his eyes as best as she could. He chuckled slightly."What are you doing?"

"REST!" She yelled out. Ludwig laughed, and closed his eyes as he pretended to fall asleep. Italia smiled, and rested her head on his chest. In moments, Ludwig heard her soft snoring.

He opened his eyes, and looked at her. He moved some stray hair from her face, and tucked it behind her ears. She moved slightly, but didn't wake up. Ludwig felt his eyes grow heavy, but he fought off the need to sleep.

"I hope everything gets settled soon, and you won't have to worry about seeing me like this again. I just don't want you growing up the way I did. Never really having a sense of security or anything like that. Always having to fight for your right to exist. It's not fun Mein Mauschen, to live like this."He looked at her, his eyelids growing heavy. He smiled slightly, and stroked her hair softly."I hope a war like this never happens again. They called this last war the war to end all wars, but that's not true. A war will happen again because it is in our nature to fight. Whether it's human or nation, it's our nature to kill,and fight each other. I just hope another war like this one happens again. I don't want you seeing that. I have a feeling that if it happens, it will be worse than this one."He tucked some hair behind her face."I just don't want anything to happen to you. You're special, and I can feel it." He paused, and then smiled."Well, I'll make this promise between me and you…I'll never let anything happen to you."He whispered, and kissed her forehead, and adjusting her weight in his arms. He then laid back down, and falling asleep.

A/n: Well..this took a few days to get out, and sorry its short lol, but I promise the next chappie will be longer~! So, what will happen in the next chappie? Willl they ket Italia go? Will Ludwig keep her? What will happen then? Do you know what to do? Tune in for the next chappie~! Hasta la pasta!


	6. Chapter 6

XX

**Chapter Six:**

** A/N: So, on the suggestion of my friend that everyone in my group of friends at my place calls England, I was persuaded into watching Hetalia subbed. She told me it was better, and I know that there are people who argue for both sides. I am here to say I am team Switzerland! I like them both, though it is interesting to see just how different it is. I think in some places, the jokes that the dubbed throws in is actually funnier than the way the subbed has it, and in some places the way the subbed says something, or the jokes they have, are funnier than in other places. It is interesting to hear Italy actually say ve~ in the subbed ^^ Speaking of Italy subbed, I can't get his voice say Doitsu! Doitsu! Out of my head XD. Haha on another, unrelated note, I love the love this story and my other story is getting ^^. Seriously, that makes me real happy guys :D. Reviews make me happier though lol ^^. So, to end this ridicously long author's note…Here is the sixth chappie :D**

Two years after the war ended, Venezaino came back to Ludwig's house for work. Although he was reluctant, he finally gave the Italian a job. Italia didn't remember much about the strange man, she was young when he left after all, but he remembered her really well. When he wasn't working, he was spending time with her, getting to know her again.

"Ve~She's so big now! She even talks…Well, sorta." He smiled, and ruffled her hair, which was beginning to darken."Si puonpantare anche Itailiano?" Were the first things he had said to her when he met her again. She clung to her primary, and looked at him.

"Ludwig, ich habe angst. Wer ist dieser mann und warum ist er beruhrt mich un sprach dass werid sprache? Ich habe angst…und er scheint werid. Ist er ein schlechter kerl?" The German commander smiled slightly.

"Nein, Mein Mauschen, er ist kein sclechter kerl. Er is nu rein freund. Er half kummern uns um sie, wenn sie klein waren. Sein name ist Venezaino Vargas. Er ist Italienisch." Said man was looking between the exchange rather worriedly. Neither one had yet to address him in any way.

"Ve, Ger…..I mean Ludwig, I-italia, is she-"

"Oh, Venezino, it's fine. She just didn't remember you so well so I had to reintroduce you." Ludwig explained, turning his attention back to his ally.

"Ve~ That's ok Mi Topolina! We'll make new memories!" Italia smiled shyly at him. She then looked up at her German caretaker, and said something. Ludwig looked at Italy, and translated.

"She doesn't speak English very well, but she wants to know if it'd just be easier for you to talk to her in English."

"Ve~Si!"

"Ja." Italia smiled at the person she didn't remember at all.

"You look Ludwig age. You age?" She asked in shaky English. She spoke as if she wasn't sure what she was saying was quiet the right thing to say.

"I'm 22. How old are you?" Italia counted on her fingers, making Venezino smile."Ve~You can count already? Who taught you that?"

"Onkel Gil teach me math sometime and Ludwig teach me write and read. They want me know thing good, and not be dumb." Venezino nodded, still smiling."Oh, I this many…Right Ludwig?" She looked up at her caretaker, holding up four fingers. He nodded in approval. She smiled, and turned back to the other man."I'm this old!" Venezino smiled widely.

"Wow! Four years old! You're getting so big!" Italia giggled, and jumped from Ludwig's arms. She looked at him, and asked a question, and when he answered, she ran off to the right yelling after Gilbert.

Venezino's smile remained as he looked back at his ally. Germany returned the gesture, and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.

"Ya know, it's good having you back. We need someone with as much energy as Italia to keep her entertained when Bruder isn't here. " Germany said with a slight blush. Italy nodded slightly.

"So, she can fend for you going to set her on her way?" Germany sighed, and shrugged.

"I don't know. Bruder is adamant on keeping her around. She might stay, but I might send her on her way…I'm not sure yet."

"Ya know what would be a good idea? A vacation. I heard that pretty island America and England were talking about ten years ago, is doing pretty well. I heard America had several resorts there, and so does Britain. It won't be long before one of them decides to take it for themselves." Ludwig looked at his friend carefully, not sure where he was going with this. Venezino just smiled obliviously." I mean, everyone could use a rest." Germany nodded, and cringed when Italia screamed, and then heard giggling. He sighed, and rubbed his forehead.

"All they do is cause me headaches when they're together." He muttered. Italy laughed slightly, and got up.

"Ve~loosen up Luddy. She's just a kid."The German blushed at the nickname, and was about to comment but found that the Italian had joined in on the fun. Ludwig sighed, and sat his head on the tabletop.

"Great, more headaches." He muttered.

The next day, Italia was playing happily with Gilbert. He was teaching her to fight, and he was going pretty easy on her. Germany was reading the paper, and drinking some beer while Italy divided his attention between watching Gilbert and Italia, and the drawing he was working on. Gilbert finally called for a break, and Italia followed him into the kitchen for a drink of water. Well, water for her and beer for him.

"Heeey, Onkel Gilbert…What does beer taste like?" She asked innocently, sipping at her water. The Prussian paused, and then looked at his brother, who was looking at the exchange between the two.

"I'll tell you how it tastes Lil Awesome!" He exclaimed, kneeling down beside her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and bought her closer to him. The younger German sighed.

"Bruder, don't you-"

"It's salty, real salty, but it tastes totally awesome! It's hard to describe really."

"Then let me try!" She beamed. Gilbert paused in his drink, and looked at Ludwig, who was giving his older brother a warning look. Italia looked between the two, and huffed."What's so bad with me trying it? You guys drink it all the time, and nothing bad ever happens. So why can't I try?"

"Oh, come one West. One drink. I bet she won't even like it anyways." Gilbert smirked at his brother, who narrowed his eyes.

"Don't give her a drink."

"Like I said one sip. She won't even like it."

"Yea, I only want a sip. Pleeease?" She smiled at Ludwig, and he sighed, sitting the paper down.

"Nein, we let you have one drink once you'll want another, and another….And we can't have a fourth alcoholic in this house. Especially one so young." Italia huffed, and crossed her arms.

"Bitte?" She asked in German. Ludwig sighed, and closed his eyes. He looked at the strangely quiet Italian, who was trying and failing at hiding his own smirk.

"Hey Venezaino, why don't you give her a taste of you wine." Venezaino's head shot up, and he gave a wounded expression to his friend.

"Why my wine? I don't even have that much left!"

"Because your wine is better than mine."

"I know that but I don't have that much left, and i-"

"Forget I asked. Gezz, I'll stick with boring water." Italia grumbled, chugging down her water, and then setting the glass on the counter. Ludwig smirked as Venezaino tilted his head in confusion.

"Ve~What just happened?" Gilbert smirked. He had seen through his little brother's plan the moment he asked Italy to give Italia some wine.

"Kesesese that was pretty awesome West."

"I'm still confused…" Ludwig looked at his friend.

"By asking you for wine, I knew you'd complain enough to where Italia would just give up. She's stubborn but she-" All three heads looked towards the living room when they heard glass shattering. "Italia?" Germany hurriedly got up from the chair, and quickly moved into the living room. He was quickly followed by the other two.

There some wet spot on the carpet, and a broken beer bottle. The German's blue eyes looked around until he spotted Italia holding her stomach, and having a pained look on her face. Ludwig sighed inwardly before going over to her, and kneeling down in front of her.

"What happened?" He asked, and glanced at the other two, who immedtaly went to pick up the broken glass. Italia groaned, and leaned against Germany's chest.

"I came in here, and saw the bottle of beer, and I went to take a small drink cuz I didn't think anybody would notice that I took a small drink, and when I had the bottle to my lips, I felt a sharp pain in my tummy, and I dropped the bottle, and the pain got worse." She looked at Ludwig."Ludwig, did the spirit of the beer get mad at me?" All three paused in what they were doing then started laughing. Italia's cheecks blazed red."I was serious, don't laugh. Did the beer spirit get mad at me cuz I was doing something I wasn't supposed to?" Ludwig laughed again, and shook his head.

"Mein Mauschen, the spirit wasn't angry with you. Maybe all you need is a little food in you."

"Ve~ I'll go make some pasta." Italy offered as he walked off to the kitchen.

"Sure, and leave me with the mess. How unawesome." Gilbert complained, but continued to clean the mess. Ludwig sighed, and looked back at Italia.

"Do you need to rest or something? Does it still hurt?" He was going into worry mode. His hand moved to her stomach, and he pressed three of his fingers against her stomach. Italia winced, and he immedtaly removed his fingers. He scoped her up and laid her down on the couch." Rest for a bit ok?" Italia nodded, and looked up at him.

"My tummy feels worse. I don't think it's the hunger."

"Rest, Liebling. You'll feel better."

"Promise?" Ludwig nodded, and Italia nodded, closing her eyes.

"I'll watch her. Just go finish your work." Ludwig looked at his brother, and nodded. He looked back at Italia, and smoothed some hair from her face. "I'll tell you if she wakes up, just go get that paperwork done before your boss yells at you." Ludwig nodded, and reluctantly began walking back to his study.

Italia awoke sometime later to the smell of pasta, and garlic bread. Italia groaned, and sat up as she began rubbing her eyes to rid herself of the tiredness she felt.

"Ve~ I'm glad to see you're up. How are you feeling?" Italia gripped her head, and shook her head.

"I feel shitty…" She mumbled. Venezino tutted, and put some food in front of her.

"Watch your language Lil Awesome. I don't think Germany wants another Romano around…How Spain deals-"

"I thought we lived in Germany. Who's Germany, and for that matter whose Spain and Romano?" Venezaino froze, and looked at Gilbert, who looked at him with wide eyes. Italia looked between her uncle, and Venezaino, her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion." Who's Germany? I don't know anybody named Germany!"

"Well, umm, it's a bit more complicated than that." Gilbert tried to cover up his mistake, and smirked slightly."See,uhh-"

"Germany is a private nickname your uncle gave to Ludwig when he was little!" Venezaino interrupted, smiling widely. Italia looked at them distrustfully, and then shrugged.

"Whatever." She got up from where she was sitting, and moved towards Ludwig's study. Venezaino and Gilbert looked at each nervously.

Meanwhile, Germany was in the middle of looking over some financial documents when the phone rang. Sighing, he picked up the phone, and prompted it up to his ear by using his shoulder while he used his hand to work the figures.

"Ja, you've reached-"

"Germany, dude, like where the hell have you been the past four meetings? We only hold a meeting twice a year, and you don't come to any at all for four meetings? Like what the hell dude?"

"Sorry, America, but I've had things going on, and the meetings-"

"How is that idiotic Italy can remember and you can't? Dude, you can't expect us not to suspect you're up to anything when you miss so many meetings!"

"Like I said, I've been busy trying to keep my economy up, and my people from starving."

"What? Are my care packages to your people not enough?"

"America, it's done wonders, but there's more to a successful economy than just food." The American sighed.

"Duh dude I know that. The food gives people energy, which gives them energy to work, which makes money for them-"

"I'm not going over this again, America. We had this same conversation when you went into that rescission in 1907. Remember?" There was a pause, and then a scoff.

"Yeah but that one guy totally helped us out….Look that's not the point. The point is you've missed too many meetings. We have to talk about this."

"I've been working, I already told you that."

"Well, either you're working too damn hard or too damn much. It all seems suspicious if ask me." Germany sighed, and took a few moments to gather his thoughts calmly. He would not have another war on his hands so soon after the last one ended.

"Well nobody is asking you.." He pinched the bridge of his nose, and paused before continuing more calmly." Look, everything's doing better. Maybe it's not where we want it to be, but there's a new election coming up. One party promises work for the German people, and they are gaining in popularity. I believe my people will end up voting for them. I'll be able to make the meetings now that I'm doing better." There was another pause, and then America sighed." Look, I have a paperwork to do, and I'd rather not have my boss yell at me again." He was ready to hang up, but America called out to him in a different tone, causing him not to hang up.

"Listen, Germany, dude, I didn't call you just to bitch you out about the meetings. Most of that was coming from England anyways."

"Then why did you call?" There was a pause, and then America sighed.

"Well, on that new country… One of the Oil people from my country discovered Oil. Like a ton of oil, and other resources we all could use. So, we were building refineries and stuff, and an accident occurred." There was a pause between the two, and then Germany broke the ice.

"Accident? What type of accident?"

"Well, we were digging a mine, and someone lite a match and the whole thing blew up dude. It killed like 100 workers, and wounded like some other people. I'm not sure on the details, but an accident occurred at the oil refinery we had too, and it's shutting down until repairs and shit are made. I know a lot of those workers were German, dude…I was just curious to see if you were coming down as well to help out and stuff?"

"You say as well as if-"

"That's right dude, me, England, and a few other people are going down the Island, and helping out those that were hurt, and doing a few other things." The Germanic nation was quiet, and then he spoke.

"So when did these accidents happen?"

"Well, it was weird. The Oil Refinery accident happened three hours after the Mine-"

"I mean, when did the first accident happen?"

"Around nine am." Germany nodded.

_That's around the time Italia complained of a stomach…_ Germany thought, his eyebrows scrunching up._ I mean, Bruder and I have been thinking that she's one of us for a few years now…Maybe taking her there, and testing the waters won't be such a bad idea._

"I'll be there in a few days." Germany said quickly after that last thought.

"Awesome dude. See you then."

"Ja, see you then." With that, the two nations hung up on each other.

Germany looked at the figures set out before him, but his mind raced with many thoughts. Too many, in fact, and he couldn't concentrate on the papers before him. A knock at the door jolted him from his own world.

"Umm Ludwig?" Said nation smiled when he heard the child's call out to him."I know I'm not suppose to bother you in your study, but-"

"Nevermind what I said about that. Come in Mein Mauschen." There was a few seconds pause, he guessed she hesitated, and then the door opened. Italia walked in wearing a smile, but it looked strained.

"I…I heard you talking about an accident. Is everything ok?" Ludwig smiled slightly, and nodded.

"Don't worry Mein Mauschen, everything's ok." Italia laughed, and he was happy to hear the sound."How are you feeling?" He asked softly, setting the child on his lap. She rested her head against his began running his fingers through her hair, and kissed her forehead as her eyes began to close.

"I still feel sick, Ludwig." She answered after a few mintues silence. He nodded, and stroked her hair for a few mintues, both of them in silence." Ludwig?"

"Hmm?" He glanced at her, taken off guard by her softened voice.

"Am I gonna die? I haven't felt so bad, and now I hurt really bad, and I'm tired, and-"

"Nein, you're not going to die. It's just part of being real sick. Sometimes you feel that bad." He held her slightly tighter to him, as if he were afraid someone, or something, would take her out of his hands. There was more silence between the two, and then Ludwig spoke."Hey, you know what always makes me feel better when I'm not feeling well?" Italia looked at him, paused, then smiled cheekily.

"Going out with Onkle Gilbert, and having beers?" He chuckled, and nuzzled her face.

"Nein. A vacation to a pretty spot. How does a trip to pretty island sound?" Italia paused, and then smiled widely.

"Really? Like an actual vacation?" Ludwig nodded, and smiled as Italia hugged him tightly."This is sooo awesome!" She exclaimed, and jumped from his lap as she ran into the other room.

"She has so much energy now.."Germany mused to himself, and then went back to doing his work.

** A/n: Holy crap! Black fucking Friday wiped me out of energy X.X ! Seriously, it was like crazy dudes. Ok, so….*le gasp* what's going to happen now? Will little Italia run into other countries? Who will she meet? What will that meeting be like? What things will be revealed to her? Do you know how to answer those questions? You come back for more! Hasta la pasta~! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

** A/n: Well…Nothing new going on in my life right now…so I have nothing to say XD Hope you guys enjoy the chappie!**

Nearly a week later, they arrived on the Island with some other people that would help with the wounded. Most of the humans that had tagged along took this as the opportunity to bring along their families, but Ludwig only allowed a few to bring along their families. The moment they stepped foot on shore, Italia jumped from Venezaino's arms, and looked around excitedly.

"Kwuaaa!" She smiled, and laughed as her bare feet ran as fast as her cubby legs could carry her.

"Ve~Oh no! Don't run away! Come back!" The Italian ran after as fast as he could run. Ludwig sighed, and shook his head. Somehow, he expected something like this to happen.

"She's full of energy.." A man said, laughing slightly. Ludwig sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah..Them combined they give me nothing but headaches."

"Awh you'll get use to it sooner or later sir." The German nation was about to retort when a certain nation called out to him.

"Dude! What took you so long to get here?" Ludwig straightened out his posture, and looked at the two familiar nations coming towards him.

"I had to call people to get people. Now show me where we're needed."

"Right. Follow me dudes." Without much else being said, the group followed the American nation.

Meanwhile, Italy had lost the young charge when he stopped to flirt with a pretty girl. Now, he was trying to find her.

"Ve~I-Italia, por favore, come out from wherever you are! Ludwig will be-"

"Catch me Venezaino!" The air was knocked out of him as Italia tackled him to the ground, and sat on his back. "Oh gosh, Veneziano, you shoulda seen this pretty girl! She's sooooo pretty! And she wants to take me to get ice cream! And I told her I hadta find you first cuz you'd loooove to meet her, ya know, since she's pretty and everything and you enjoy pretty things! Then she asked if you were a vamp, which like confused me cuz you aren't a scary vampire that sucks blood, and stuff….Wait are you? You know that would make a lot sense! But I think Onkle Gilbert might be one cuz vampires have like red eyes right? And like he's so pale and-"

"Ya know, that's all nice and everything, but could you get off of me? You're crushing me and I can't breathe." Italia blinked, and then nodded. The Italian sighed, and then sat up, facing her. She was bouncing in her steps; obviously she already had a lot of sugar, which would explain why she was talking so fast.

"Ok! So anyways, I told her that you weren't, and she said she'd love to meet you! Ok! Come on!" She began pulling him along, still talking about the mysterious girl. Truth was, Venezaino only heard half of what she was saying. She was so hyped up, she talked so fast, he was only able to understand half of what she said."Oh! And her name is Evelyn! She's from America, and she kinda talks funny, but she speaks German so it's all good! She's on break from her university! Oh, she's sooo cool! I think she's like 21 or something, but I don't know!" Venezaino sighed, and put up with all the excitement coming from the girl.

Italia easily pulled the Italian along with her until they came upon a stunningly beautiful, young woman with auburn hair that came down to her back. She was wearing a loose fitting dress that was black with fringe that was colored a dark red. She turned and looked at them, her green eyes shining brightly as she looked at the two.

"Aww well aren't you two just the cutest things I have ever seen! Is this your papa?" She asked as she lit a cigarette and put it between her ruby colored, full lips. She inhaled, and then blew out a puff of smoke as her eyes traveled up and down the Italian's body. Venezaino immediately straightened up, and his charm immediately came out in full. He pulled the child closer to him, and nodded while smiling.

"Uhh, si she's my kid. My wife died a few years ago so I had a friend help me out with her. Not that she's too much trouble or anything; she's actually a real good kid!" The girl laughed, and moved closer to the Italian, who dropped his arm from Italia's shoulders. She looked at him, and then back at the girl, and back again.

"My name's Evelyn SinClaire….What's yours handsome?" Her voice dipped down, and her hands trailed a pattern up and down the others chest. Venezaino blushed, and then half smiled.

"My name's Venezaino Vargas." Italia looked between the two, and made a disgusted face.

"Ewww…This is disgusting…"She muttered, and looked around for anything to distract her. Then, she saw a fluffy animal with big, floppy ears, and a furry body."Ohhh, pretty~!" She cooed, and began chasing after it while the woman and Venezaino continued to flirt with each other.

Italia ran into the forest that surrounded most of the beautiful Island. She looked around for the strange animal, but couldn't find it. So, she sat under a tree with big leaves, and looked around at all the beautiful plants, and flowers that surrounded her. She knew she should have felt afraid, but she wasn't. She felt exactly at home.

Italia had begun picking some of the flowers, and had begun making a crown of flowers into her hair when she felt something furry rub up against her leg, and began purring. She yelped slightly, and met eyes with a green-eyed cat. It was a yellow-orange cat with white spots. It stared at her, tilting its head as it inspected the child. Italia looked around, noticing its collar.

"Where's your master at Kitty?" The cat meowed, and rubbed itself against her leg. The child smiled slightly, and picked up the cat. She leaned her head against it, and began petting it.

"Dude! How can you lose your stupid cat?" Italia stiffened instinctively at the unfamiliar, male voice. The cat perked its head, and then rested its head against the child's slim arms.

"Shut it you git…I didn't lose him, I just can't find Merlin."

"Merlin? You seriously named you cat Merlin. I'd run away too with that name."

"Do you want me to floor you? If so, continue talking."

"Dude, take a chill pill. Look, here's some of the cats fur. I bet he's-" Italia froze as the man looked at her with wide eyes, his head tilting slightly to the side.

"Don't piddle about, just tell me if you found him or not." The man turned his dirty blonde hair, and looked back at someone behind him. Italia strained her neck, trying to see who it was, but was only able to catch a white colored jacket. She frowned and bit her lip as she began to pet the cat again out of nervousness.

"Yes and no."

"What's that mean? Either you have or you haven't found my cat." The man didn't say anything, but turned his head to look back at her. There was a slight rustle of feet, and then a second man appeared. His blonde hair was lighter, messier. He had green eye were like his cats eyes, with huge eyebrows over them. His eye brows furrowed as he looked at the child. "Who are you?" He asked softly, taking a step towards her. Italia gasped slightly, and scooted back, fearful of these strange men. The man stopped, seeing the child's expression, and then dug around in his pocket. He pulled out a bar of candy."It's Cadbury chocolate. It's very delicious if you want some." Italia looked up at the man, and then at the tan one beside him, and back again.

"Who are you?" She asked softly, letting go of the cat, which jumped from her arms and ran to the man with huge eyebrows. He smiled, and picked up the cat.

"We asked you first." The tan one said with a small smile. Italia nodded, and looked at her feet.

"My name is Italia Belschmidt." She mumbled, and then looked at the other two expectantly. They both stood up, and she noticed the height difference between the two. The blue eyed blond was at least half a foot taller than the lighter blonde. Not only was the height difference noticeable, but so was the body builds. The taller was more muscular than the shorter one. The shorter one was by no means puny or feminine looking, but he certainly was slimmer, less built than the other.

"What a nice name. My name is Arthur Kirkland." The slimmer, shorter one answered. Italia nodded, and held her gaze a bit longer with the slimmer one. She felt a special connection with him, but she couldn't place it. It was something about his green, vivid eyes that just seemed so familiar, and such a comfort as well. After a few moments, she then looked at the other. He smiled slightly, though it seemed strained.

"My name's Alfred F. Jones." Italia nodded, and looked down at the now brown hem of her white dress. She sighed inwardly. Venezaino wouldn't be happy about that. He always told her the important of dressing well, and dirty clothes were a sign of the poverty level people, or lower, which they were not, and she should dress to show off the status. She didn't think that way, she thought people should be humble, but nobody ever told her any different. So, she dressed to keep her family happy.

"So….You said you're name was Italia Belschimdt?" Italia shook her head, and looked up at the shorter blonde. She nodded slightly, and then returned to trying to rid her dress of the mud. She just wanted them to go away so she could focus on herself, and not have this feeling of familiarity towards the blonde that called himself Arthur."Do you by chance know anyone named Ludwig and Gilbert Belschimdt?" Italia froze, and looked at them suspiciously.

"Maybe."She answered slowly. She wasn't sure what they wanted, or what they were after. She didn't want to say anything that'd get them hurt or into trouble.

"Is that maybe a no or a yes." Alfred asked, tilting his head.

"It's a maybe."She stressed the word, crossing her arms stubbornly. Alfred sighed, and looked at the man beside her. The man's green eyes merely studied the child, and then sighed a bit.

"Well…We were just curious. Ludwig and Gilbert are good friends of ours."

"Oh….Funny. I've never seen you guys before but then again they tend to keep me out of their business and private affairs a lot. So….I guess I'm not completely surprised." The two men sighed in relief as the child's defensive demur seemed to relax slightly.

Italia looked at them, her head tilted slightly. She felt like they were familiar. Like she had met them sometime before, but from where she had no idea. Maybe she met them when she was a baby or something.

"Well, why are you here by yourself?" Alfred asked, looking around at the place Italia had secured as her private area. Well, private before they came. Italia shrugged.

"I…I should go and find Venezaino. They're probably very worried about me." Italia said softly, and stood up. The cat meowed in protest, and then trotted off to the one called Arthur. Italia bowed slightly, and then ran off, despite everything that told her to stay and talk more.

The two sighed, and rested against the trees, letting the cat rest comfortably between them. Alfred looked over at his British companion, who seemed a bit lost in thought.

"Umm…Dude?" The American said, slightly taken off by his companion's casual demure.

"If it's first come, first serve, then me and you have the right's to raise that child if she's the repersentive for this chain of Islands. If not, then those three have a lot to answer to, and I am not going to let our secret be put in danger. Nor am I going to trust that Kraut to properly raise a child. I say we take what's ours."He looked at Alfred."How bout you ole friend?" America smirked slightly in response.

To say Ludwig was annoyed with his ditzy companion would be a bit of an understatement. Ok a lot more than just a bit of understatement. Try like hugely understated. He didn't understand this at all. He gave him one simple job, a simple job that he should be marvelous at, and he fails. Though why he's surprised by this in the least bit was beyond him. Italy almost never did a task correctly. However this time it's different. He lost Italia in a strange place where anything could happen to her! Anything! And there are always those creeps that are just looking for little kids like her to snatch up, and he loses her.

They'd been search for two hours on the main land, and were considering going to some of the smaller chain islands, but knew there was no way she could have gotten over to those Islands. All the scenarios that ran through his head of what could happen to her were of no help either. He was just about to give up when he heard a rustle in the bushes, and Italia bounded out of the tree.

Worry, annoyance, and any other feeling he may have felt before were quickly washed away as Italia's now green-blue eyes looked at them, and brightened up immediately.

"Ve~Italia~! Mi Topolina's ok~!" Venezaino ran over to her, and hugged her tightly. Italia didn't return the hug, and instead looked at Ludwig as if afraid. He broke out into a small, reassuring smile. Italia smiled, and hugged the Italian back. The German walked over, and knelt beside her.

"Glad to see you're doing better Mein Mauschen." Italia blushed slightly, and leaned her head against Venezino's shoulder.

Briefly, thoughts of the two men she met in the forest flashed in her mind, and she considered telling her two caretakers about them, but thought better of it. Ludwig would freak out on her, and she didn't want that to happen. So, she kept her mouth shut, and leaned more into the Italian's shoulder, and closed her eyes. She barely felt him wrap his arms around her more securely as they moved. She soon fell fast asleep.

** A/n: Like omgs….I'm soooooooooo sorry for not updating*hides behind rock* but I do have a computer so though updates may take longer, they'll hopefully have more in them to make up for the abscenes. So…What's going to happen next? Will there be a fight over Italia? Will there be no fight? Will Ludwig just let his little girl go? Or will he fight for her? Do you know what to do/? CAOME BACK FOR MORE PEOPLES! Oh, and me no own hetalia though me wishes I did…there first disclaimer in a long time XD happy now? Ok~! Hasta la pasta~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight:**

** a/n: SO here's to the second update~! Hopefully things get a little picked up ^^ also, because I'm further ahead in my handwritten, I keep getting confused on the time dates XD I'm like. Ok where's Prussia? And then I'm thinking well, he's with Russia. And then it's like wait. No..it's not that time yet XD ok, remind me people that it's only the 1920s XD**

** disclaimer: ME no OWN hetalia ONLY in MY mind DO I OWN hetalia**

Italia awoke in a strange bedroom she didn't regcoinze, but she didn't feel afraid, like she normally would. She noticed her clothes were changed, and she was wearing another white dress. She looked around the room, and took in her surroundings. She noticed that the room had the same quality as the area outside. It was made to feel very beachy. The words resort town came into her mind, and she threw back the thin, white blanket that covered her. She stood, and stretched before brushing through her matted blonde hair, and followed the familiar smell of Venezaino's cooking, and singing.

The child rubbed her eyes as she came into the threshold that separated the bedrooms from the living room, and it took her a moment to realize that it was not just Venezaino and Ludwig in the small house, but there were four other men in the house as well. She only regoinzed the two men she had met earlier that day.

The first man she saw was a fashionably dressed man with shoulder length blonde hair that was wavy. He had a beard of sorts, and his blue eyes were half lidded as he sipped wine from a glass, and spoke to another person in a language she didn't understand. The next man she noticed, the one talking to the guy with the beard, looked a lot like Alfred. His hair was slightly darker than Alfred's, and his hair was wavy. He had a huge curl coming out of his hair, and he clenched onto a white bear that seemed to be poking around for food.

"I got a name for this place!" The child's eyes snapped back to the one called Alfred as he suddenly announced his statement. Ludwig's eyes narrowed in slight annoyance, but turned his back on the man. Italia knew Ludwig was trying to tune the loud man out. "How does Goust sound?" Arthur snapped his head up, and looked at his companion.

"Goust? Don't you mean New Goust, America?" Italia blinked slightly, and tilted her head. America? Why did Arthur call Alfred America? Is it like a nickname or something? Italia thought with her eyebrows furrowed. She noticed America's face falter slightly at his friend's correction.

"Oh yeah! That's right! New Goust!" America smiled widely as if the mistake was intentional. Italia bit her lip, wanting to say something when she saw the loud man take out a cigarrete, and take a drag from it. Ludwig sighed, and turned to face him.

"Please don't smoke that in here, and shouldn't we wait until meet the person representing this place to find out what it's called? I don't think it's fair to re-name another's country without them knowing." Ludwig's tone was impatient, and he crossed his arms. Italia spoke before she had a chance to think about what she was saying.

"New Goust? I kinda like the sound of that. Though, the main land is called Tenshou." Italia sucked in her breath, and held it as all eyes suddenly turned towards her with varying emotions. Ludwig's eyes widened slightly, Venezaino looked at her with a mixture of anxiety and worry, Arthur looked at her with a smirk, the other two new men looked at her curiously, and Alfred merely looked lost. Nobody moved or said anything for a while, and Italia had the urge to just run away, but that same urge had her planted where she stood. "Well, umm, I, well, uh-"

"She's the one we've been looking for." Ludwig answered, quickly regaining his composure. All eyes looked at him, demanding silently for an explation." Well, we found her earlier just wondering around, and so we took her in, and decided she should have a nice place to sleep, and rest her head. Alfred looked at him as if he didn't buy it.

"Dude, I should totally be her Big Brother! After all, everyone knows it first come, first serve!" Arthur rolled his eyes, and looked annoyed at the other.

"America, you already got 48 kids. Do you really need another? Besides, you barely got a hold on them. Who says you can correctly raise a nation?"

"Hey, I raised myself, and I turned out ok!"

"Oui, I should be the Big Brother. I am the world's Big Brother after all, non?"

"Dude, that's not funny." Italia tensed as the fighting began, and everyone seemed to forget about the almost Alfred clone. Italia felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up with big eyes. She only relaxed slightly when she saw it was Ludwig.

"Ludwig, I-"

"Follow me. We have some explaining to do with you." Italia's heart thumped faster and harder at his suddenly very serious tone. She hadn't heard him speak like to her. She looked at Venezaino who merely nodded slightly, and looked away worriedly. The child bit her lip, and followed Ludwig and Venezaino into her bedroom. Ludwig closed the door behind him silently. She sat on her bed, and looked around the room before looking at them.

"I'm confused." She said bluntly as the two sat beside her.

"Ve~ We had plans on letting you-"

"Know later. We had plans on letting you know later, and not like that." Ludwig interrupted his friend to avoid hurting the child's feelings."We had plans on letting you know the truth later. We were just waiting for the right time." Venezaino looked at his friend, eyebrows knitted together at his friend's lie. Ludwig looked at him, his eyes telling him to go along with it. Venezaino just looked at his feet, his lips pursed. Ludwig sighed, and looked at the door for a moment before looking back at Italia, who had taken notice of their exchange."But just not like this." He smiled slightly, and ruffled the child's hair. Italia giggled, and backed away slightly.

"So then….Explain." She said simply, getting her cool back. Ludwig nodded, and glanced at his unusually quiet friend. Italia glanced at him, and then back at Ludwig.

"Ve~Gilbert was talking about you being special, and we had the same feeling, and we wanted to make sure before we told you anything." Italy went on. Italia nodded slightly.

"Ok….So…How does..I mean…Nations?" She looked between her two caregivers trying to get them to understand what she met. Ludwig seemed to pick up on her confusion, and went on to explain.

"Yes, nations. Every nation, principality, and a few regions within the country, and even a few cities are represented by a person who will be around so long as the people of that place are still around. So even if the country is dissolved, the represented places can still survive, just a bit weaker, so long as their people are still alive. They get stronger only by land." Italia nodded slowly, trying to understand.

"Then..How do you know when someone's a rep?" Germany paused a moment, and looked at Italy who looked at him, and nodded.

"Ve~ Well…It was hard with you because you didn't spend enough time here before today. Usually we can tell because the person will have a different type of…Well, it's really hard to explain but you can usually just feel it really strongly that they are a repersentive. Each one has a different feeling." Italia nodded, confused, but didn't want to let them know that.

"With you, it was very hard to tell because you hadn't spent any time in your country." Germany went on, looking at her. She met his gaze, and nodded slightly."Though that could very well be a good thing. You hadn't sent enough time to really feel anything that happened here, nor grow fast like you would have with how much it's developing." Italia nodded.

"So…What else makes them different?"

"Ve~ your normal body temperature depends on the climate of your country."

"Which explains why you're normally warmer." Germany explained. Italia nodded slightly." We also don't die. We can be on death's door, but we don't die unless our people die out."

"Ve~Which because we represent out people, we tend to take on some of their traits. Like with America. His people are known for being loud and annoying…So, he's kinda like that." Germany nodded in agreement.

"We also don't try to get close to humans. After all, it'd be depressing to have to see them die, while you live on. Though, there have been a few exceptions. You're also not supposed to tell humans about who you are. People are easily frightened, and for them to know of our existence could spell trouble." Italia nodded again, still confused.

"So then…Who are you guys?" She looked at both men.

"I'm Germany."

"Ve~I'm Italy."

"And Uncle Gilbert is…?"

"Prussia. The four out there are Canada, France, America, and Britain." Germany explained. Italia nodded, . understanding beginning to happen. Questions started pumping into the child's head, and she wanted to ask so much, but she didn't know where to start.

"So, do you represent all of Italy?" Italia finally asked, looking at Italy. He smiled, and shook his head.

"No, I have a fratello. He represents the southern half of Italy. He's called Romano." Italia again nodded, and looked at Germany.

"Then, do you have someone to represent your other half?" Germany smiled, and shook his head.

"Nein, I'm the only one who represents Germany." Italia nodded, and looked at the door.

"I think we should go out there. It sounds pretty quit, and-"

"Nein. If it's first come, first serve, then you should stay with us. If we go back out there those dumkofs will just take you away from us." Italia felt panic rise up in her, and she looked at him worriedly.

"You wouldn't let them take me away…Would you?" Her tone was soft, unsure. Italy hugged her, and Germany merely ruffled her hair in comfort.

"Mauschen, I won't let them take you away. Don't worry. Alright." Italia smiled, and looked at him.

"Promise?" Germany nodded.

"I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Yeah, we won't let anything happen to you." Italy seconded, his arms tightening around her. There was a knock on the door and the three immediately separated.

"Hey, is food almost ready? I'm starving."Italy nodded, and stood up.

"Ve~Si. Follow me." Italy ushered the American out of the room, leaving Germany and Italia left staring at each other. Ludwig awkwardly looked around the room, and stood up.

"We should go eat as well." Ludwig said softly. Italia nodded, and followed him out.

Later that night, Ludwig was in Italia's room, reading her a story. He looked over at her, and noticed she no longer was paying attention to the story. Her eyes seemed far off, as if lost in her own thoughts.

"What's wrong Mein Mauschen?"

"Why?"

"Why what?" He asked, slightly confused by her question.

"Why do you and Venezaino both call me little mouse?" She asked, looking at him. He was slightly surprised by the sudden thought, and then shrugged slightly.

"When you were little, you use to scurry off and hide just like a mouse. Especially when you were in trouble. Remember that one time we found you in between the bookshelf and the closet? Me and Prussia are still trying to figure out how you managed to wedge yourself in between such a small space." Italia giggled, and then looked at her hands.

"I think that's the time I was trying to find one of Aster's puppies and I got stuck. Or maybe that was a different time. Ja, I think it was a different time because I remember Onkle telling me that I'm going to get him in trouble one of these days coz I kept running off. I think though I was mostly getting back at him for laying hide 'n seek and he kept cheating by switching spots." Ludwig and her shared a short laugh.

"Yeah, you always had a little explorer side to you. We couldn't take you anywhere without you running off. Remember when it took us hours to find you when we took you to Munich for the first time?" Italia blushed, and giggled.

"Yeah, and I was talking to that person, and you got all mad, and Onkle and that guy almost got into a fight, and then you guys left me alone with one of Onkle's maids when you two went out drinking, and then we had to go the hospital cuz Onkle started a bar fight, and you both got banned from that bar. That was a fun trip." Germany looked at her, surprised she could remember so much. She was just a little girl when that happened. He then smiled, and sat the book on the nightstand by her bed.

"Why don't you get some rest, ja? We have a busy day tomorrow." Italia nodded, and yawned.

"Ok. Guten Nauct."

"Ja. Guten Nauct." He watched as she fell asleep, and her breathing became even. He should have gone right then, like he normally would have, but tonight was different. Tonight would be the last night they'd be together. He wanted to have just a little more time with her if it was all he was going to get. "Es tut mir leid, Italia." He whispered as he kissed her forehead, and pulled back. He gently smoothed some hair on her face."You'll be ok under their care." He said as if to reassure himself more than the child before turning, and leaving.

Early the next day, Italia was awoken softly by Germany shaking her. She opened her eyes sleepily, and looked at him confused. He normally never woke her up.

"What's going on?" The child yawned, rubbing her eyes again. Germany looked at her with an expression that she vaguely regcoinzed as..Guilt, regret? However,As quickly as the emotion appeared, it was gone, and the German made an attempt to smile, though it looked weak.

"Britain and America want to talk to you..If you want. If you don't, tell me now, and I'll just tell them-."

"I don't particularly like either of them. So, on any other day I'd probably say no, but..."Italia yawned, and sat up. She again felt a strange pull towards Britain that she didn't fully understand either. Ludwig looked at her, his eyebrows slightly knitted together, and again Italia saw the look pass in his eyes again. Only more prominent.

"But what? You said you don't particularly like them. If you don't want to see them, or talk to them, I won't force you to. "Italia shook her head, and looked at her caretaker. Why did it seem like he was silently pleading with her?

"I don't know...Something strange...I just..I don't know. I want to talk to them. I think I should go, and talk to them." Germany looked at her a moment, his baby blue eyes searching hers, and then sighed.

"Alright, if that's what you want."Italia looked at Germany, tilting her head slightly. Something was off about him.

"It is."Italia said with a nod. Germany nodded, and stood up.

"Well…Come on." Italia got up off the bed, and followed him out of the room.

** A/n: Omgs finally got this chappie done! I'm not sure why, but I had a bit of trouble with this one…Maybe it's just coz I don't like separating Italia from Germany ;.;. On the other hand I'm sooo happy the original one is still getting some love 3(which did anyone else notice I'm trying to include some of the old into this? If not then I guess this what one calls a newsflash? XD) . I'm also coming up with like three new fics. *shoots foot8 seriously, I minus well XD this is why I have trouble actually finishing any of my stories coz stupid plot bunnies pop their evil heads up, and I have to write them out XD then I'm like well I minus well go ahead with it. Then I get focused on those ones and forget about my other ones XD. Ah, what the hell am I going to do with myself? Ok, that's enough of my stupid rambling XD. So what's going to happen next? Will Italia hate the allies? Or will she warm up to them? Come for the next installment of Baby mine~! Hasta la pasta~! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

** a/n: Three updates on this story and counting! Woo!XD I seriously have a lot of catching up to do. I'm like on chapter twenty three on the handwritten version, an d I think this will be longer *again* simply because I'm going to include more, and I'm also re-working my Naruto story Until the Day I die, but that's still in the works, and I'm fixing some mistakes I noticed in why does this always happen, so hopefully it's not so…confusing ^^; like paragraphs being repeated but that's mostly my fault. So, I think for now some of other stories will once again be put on hiatus until I fix the mistakes, and rework them. Anyways, now that I'm putting this long explation to an end XD here's the ninth chappie of baby mine! Enjoy~!**

"Nein! I don't want too!" Was the first thing Italia had said when they told her that Britain and America would take over her childrearing. She clung tightly to Germany's pant legs, and looked at him with pleading eyes." You told me you wouldn't let them take them away. You told me you'd never let anything happen to me." She told him angrily in Germany. Ludwig's heart clenched slightly and he looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry. You're just going to have go with them. Just behave, and we'll see each other sometime." Italia frowned, and shook her head, clinging to him tighter.

"Nein, I don't want to." She stated again, and threw a glare at the waiting British and American persons.

"Come, Dude. Just come this way. You'll have more fun with us, trust me." Italia frowned, and shook her head. She looked up at Italy, her eyes pleading for him to say something, but he merely smiled smally, weakly at her.

"Ve~be a good girl. Go with them. Just remember that we love you, ok." Italia felt her heart drop, and she released her hold on the German's pants.

"I hate you both." Germany's heart clenched and he knelt to her level, and held her by the shoulders for her to look him in the eyes. He began speaking to her in his native tongue so the two English speaking countries wouldn't understand their conversation.

"Listen, we just got out of a war. We don't need another one starting, especially a war over you. The last thing I want is for you to be in the center of a war, and growing up that way. It's not fun, trust me, and I'll come for you soon, ok?" Italia looked at her feet, and nodded."I know it'll feel like forever, but I won't let it be that long, ok? Just behave, and be polite." Italia sniffled, and nodded, though the words felt empty to her.

"Ja, fine." She muttered, looking to the side. Germany nodded, and looked up at Britain, simply nodding his confirmation that she was ready to go.

"Right, well come on then." Britain held her shoulders while she watched Italy and Germany walk away.

Italia didn't eat that night. Britain, France, and America all tried to get her to eat, but she was too upset to eat. Canada tried to comfort her since he understood how she felt. After all, he felt the same way when Britain took him away from France. However, he also knew she just needed time to adjust, and then she'd be just fine. She was right where she needed to be.

"It'll be ok. Mr. Britain isn't all that bad. Once you get use to him, he's a really good guy. Plus, he loves children, and is ok with them. You'll have fun with America too. He's really good with kids, and loves them just as much as Mr. Britain if not more so. Sure he may be loud, and annoying, and those two can't agree on a thing, but they'll be real good with you. You just gotta give it time." The Canadian would say in hopes of comforting her, but it didn't. It just made her feel worse. It made her feel like she was never going to seeing Germany, Prussia, or Italy again.

"I just want them back." She muttered, biting her lip. Canada nodded, and pulled her into a half hug.

"It'll be ok, you'll see." He began smoothing out her hair, trying to be comforting. She stiffened up at the familiar action. That was something only Ludwig ever did when she was really upset.

Italia was told that they would be heading to England for a few days, souring her mood even more. She hardly ate anything at all, only the bear minimal, and she barley spoke to them at all. It seemed like Canada was the only one to stay closest to her. She knew the move was inevitable. There was nothing she could do. So, she simply went along with it.

A few weeks later, the ship landed in England, where Canada and France parted ways. Italia was a bit sad to see the Canadian leave. He was a good comforter when she needed it, and she found it easier to talk to him than any of the others. She hardly complained, but the loss of her new friend soured her mood, and she didn't speak at all to America or England for a bit.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Italia looked at the passing streets, trying to take everything in while she could. It was the first time she had been to a foreign country ever, and she wanted to take in the sites before she was locked away. Well, maybe she wouldn't be locked away, but it sure felt like she would be, being somewhere with people she could hardly stand.

It was another half hour before they drove up to a beautiful mansion, older styled, and it looked really old. It had green, green grass and a flower bed on either side of the house. A shady tree almost as big as the house itself, stood on the left side of the house. She had to admit, it was pretty. The child quickly got out of the car, and got her bags, smiling softly to herself, but it quickly disappeared as she felt the bags being taken away from her

"Here, let me help you with those."Italia shrugged, even if she was annoyed. She was used to being treated like some delicate flower by Germany, and Prussia...Especially by Prussia. Well, it was mostly Prussia, though Ludwig was prone to treating her like a delicate flower that would break at the lightest of touches. 'Well...Ludwig did say to be nice.' Italia thought, and then followed t England and America into the house. They walked into the house, and Britain sat the bags down. He glanced at her. "We can put your things up in your room later. We got to clean it out, and move some things around, and besides, it's almost dinner. Is there anything you like to eat in particular?" Italia thought for a moment, and then she shook her head. America laughed slightly, and patted her back.

"Good, dude, you so don't want to eat his food. You'll die." Britain glowered, and huffed.

"Better than eating your food! Everything you cook always ends up with grease in it!"

"Better to have grease than to have it completely burnt, and nasty tasting. Seriously, what do you put in the stuff?" Italia tuned them out, and looked around the room with her eyes.

There was a huge fireplace with a painting in the center of the room with a chair facing the fireplace. She could almost picture someone sitting there smoking a cigar, wearing a big fluffy red robe thinking deeply about something. The thought made her laugh slightly, which made the two older countries stop fighting, and look at her curiously.

"So….Take out then?"

"Yeah, sounds good." England agreed, looking at Italia, who looked at him, and smiled slightly.

Dinner was good, and when they finished, America helped England clean out an old room up there. That took a good two hours, with the dusting and sweeping, and moving, and rearranging, before England came back down, and ushered her u the stairs.

'Guess it won't be all that bad here. It's beautiful. More pretty than I thought it was going to be. 'She thought as she continued to follow Britain up stairs to her new room.

"This will be your room." Britain said once they reached the room. Italia smiled as she walked in, and took a look around the new room.

It was huge, probably twice the size of her regular room at Ludwig's house, with plenty of windows that let so much sunshine in through the lacey curtains, that it felt like Italia was still outside. The curtains were tied back, and tied to the wall. There was a huge bed, probably twice or so the size of her bed at home, with lightly colored bed sheeting, and a light blue, thick blanket with matching pillow cases. There was a desk on the far end of the room, and next to it was a closet, and next to the closet was a big, olden styled thing it looked like she could hang her jackets, and shirts, and things like that. Next to her bed was a night stand, with a lamp. By the door was a huge bookcase, scattered with books of different kinds. On the desk was a small radio. Good, at least she could listen to music to keep her from dying of bordrum.

"So…What do you think dude? Can we fix up a lace or what?" America smiled widely at her. Italia took another look around.

"Wow...It's big."She said out loud with a smile. England nodded, and then shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes, well...Do..Do you need help settling in at all?"Italia shook her head.

"Nah, I'll be ok." The two nations looked at each other, and nodded.

"Well, we'll go order some take out, and then we'll be back to get ya. We'll let ya get settled in…" America trailed off as him, and England left the room. Italia watched as they closed the door, and then looked around the room. With a sigh, she went to her bags, and began putting her things in their proper place.

Italia finished putting up her things rather fast. The young country hadn't been told what to do when she was done, so she looked up at the books on the shelf. There were a lot of books, many looked old. She looked at the door, and then back at the bookshelf. She hadn't been told not to look at the books. She got a chair form the desk, and grabbed the first book her hands touched.

It was an old book with dust on it. She coughed as dust rose slightly when she opened it. She removed the dust carefully, and looked at a random page. It was a handwritten page. She looked through more and seen nothing but handwriting. She couldn't read them, she hadn't been taught to read yet. Biting her lip she stood back on the chair, and put the book back, and chose another, which turned out to be another hand-written book.

After the third handwritten book, she had given up trying to find entertainment, and put the chair back at the desk. Italia sighed, and looked at the radio. It looked exactly like the one she had seen at Ludwig's house. The child had seen how he worked it, so she went towards the radio, and turned on the radio. Lucky for her, it worked the same as Ludwig's home. She turned the stations through news, and some classical, before she settled on some new music she hadn't heard before. She paused, closed her eyes, and began tapping her feet to the music. There was a slight knock on the door. Sighing, she turned it down slightly, and looked at the door.

"It's open. Come in." She turned up the music again, and resumed tapping her feet. She didn't hear the door open until she heard the voice behind her.

"You like swing music? It's very popular in my country." Italia jumped slightly, and glanced at America, who was leaning against the door with a slight smile." I do have to admit, it's not the kind of music I grew up listening to, but it does have a certain appeal doesn't it?" Italia blushed, and looked back at the wall. Her tapping had stopped.

"It's ok. It's a change from classical. Ludwig said that if I listened to it, I'd grow up to be really smart." America nodded, and looked at the radio.

"I bought that the last time I was here. We figured you'd want it for entertainment." Italia nodded.

"Well…Danke. " America nodded, and then began tapping his own feet as he regcoinzed the song.

"I ain't got nobody." Italia looked back at him, slightly confused, but he didn't notice as he had his eyes closed, and was beginning to tap his fingers and toes to the music.

"Umm, Mr. America…What do you mean you ain't got nobody?" America opened his eyes, and smiled at her.

"It's the name of the song I ain't got Nobody by…Count Basie I think it is. Yeah, Count Basie." The song ended, and another began this time with lyrics. America seemed to recognize this one too." This one is called Blue Goose by Duke Ellington." Italia raised an eyebrow, and looked back at the radio.

"You have weird names for your songs." America laughed slightly, and then looked down the hall where the stairs where.

"Well, why don't you turned the radio off, and join us for dinner." Italia nodded, quickly turned it off, and walked with America down the stairs.

**A/n:Another chappie that is different than how the hand written version. Haha, oh well, I like this version better. Anyways, I listened to the swing/big band station on my tv when I was writing this chappie. I have to say, I actually did like the music, and I'm not sure why haha. Count Basie and Duke Ellington had a lot of music on that station. Count Basie actually wasn't that bad. I actually had my feet tapping XD. I think my favorite song I heard was mine the moocher's wedding by cab Calloway. It was a fun song haha. Seriously look it up next chance you all get.I also, in my head, seem to be getting Italia's age mixed up…I need to remember she's almost five now XD. Not that she's much older where I am, but still. Anyways..What will happen next? Will Italia open up more and become friendlier towards Britain and America? What about Germany, Prussia, and Italy? Join in next time for the next Installment of Baby Mine! Hasta la pasta~! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten:**

** A/n: Haha once again, I'm gonna listen to the big band/swing music station on my tv to help me inspire to write out this chappie! I actually find this station helps me write better haha. Anyways, here's the next installment!**

It was a few weeks before Italia warmed up even a little to Britain and America. They had begun to teach her to read, and write, and they told her stories of their history, which she liked a lot. When the weather was nice out, her and America would play soccer. To avoid any fights between the two, the child took it upon herself to cook the meals every day, which nobody ever complained about. Italia thought about Ludwig, Gilbert, and Venezaino every day, and she missed them a lot, but she never voiced it. Just as she was getting used to being at Britain's house, something changed again.

"What? Do I have to go with him?" Italia complained, crossing her arms." I've already moved twice, do we have to make three times? Why can't I just go back home?" Britain sighed, and shook his head as he fixed her jacket.

"Look, I don't like you going with him either. God knows what will happen to you with that irresponsible git, but I think it's important you go spend some time with him. Maybe you'll learn a thing or two about running a good country."

"I think my boss is doing a good job…"

"Only because we let him govern. He's from my country, and if you think he's doing a good job than you think my country, my boss is doing a good job, and you trust my judgment. If you trust my judgment, than you should go spend some time with Alfred. This was his idea anyways."

"And since when do you listen to him?" England sighed, and rolled his eyes slightly.

"Just listen to our judgments. We're older than you, and therefore know more than you. We're doing what's best for you. America will continue to teach you your lessons, and I'll be back for you in a few months or so."

"Why do I have to relocate again?" She huffed, crossing her arms. England sighed, and stood up.

"I told you. It's business."

"You mean business with the other "new" countries. Isn't what's his name bringing his kids over?"

"You act like he has a bunch. He only has the twins, and yes he is bringing them with him this time, but it's strictly business this time." Italia rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms.

"I'm sure it is." England shook his head, and looked at America as he walked in with a bright smile.

"You ready kiddo?" Italia nodded, and glanced at Britain, who nodded slightly. America nodded, and cleared his throat."Right, well, we'll be driving to London with Arthur, and from there we'll take a plane over to New York. How's that sound?"

"How long will the trip take?" The young country began picking up a bag, which England promptly took away. She glared for a second before sighing, and looking back at Alfred, who shrugged.

"About twenty, forty hours." Italia nodded, and looked at the dark car they were supposed to spend the next couple hours in.

"Ok."Was all she said before someone dressed in a beige suit opened the door the door for them, and closed it behind them as Arthur got in last.

Italia was asleep when she was gently shaken awake.

"Hmm…Nein. Give me another hour."

"Italia, we're here."

"Hmm, huh?" Italia cracked an eye open and sighed as she looked at America's hovering face."A-America?" She immediately popped up."Did I miss something?!" She looked around frantically in the car for something out of place, but nothing was. Except for one thing…"Where's Mr. Britain? Ya know, I had a horrid dream that-"

"He's outside taking a picture of Big Ben." America paused as he rolled his eyes."Arthur thought you'd want to see it." Italia yawned, and nodded as he got out. She followed,and put on the rain coat America offered her. England glanced at her, and smiled.

"Hey, come here." He beckoned her over, and pointed as he handed her binoculars."Look, over there is the Tower Of London. You said you liked the scary stories I told you of The Tower, and if you focus some more, I think you can get more of the Thames. I wouldn't go near it though. Especially if you're walking through the slums. People loot there, and dump bodies, but don't worry; we won't be going near the slums." Italia nodded, and looked through the binoculars for a moment, and then gave it to America who began eating it. England looked at her, and knelt beside her, and whispered into her ear."Oh, and one more thing. In public, unless we give you the nod, call us by our human names. Ok?" Italia nodded, and then looked up at Arthur as he stood up.

"So what are we going to do now?" Arthur looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, and then looked at America, who was looking through the binoculars. The Englishman sighed, and looked back at Italia.

"Well, I suppose we could explore London some more. You've never been here, so I'm sure it will be quiet exciting for you." Italia nodded, and shuffled her feet."…That won't be another two hours. How does that sound?" Italia blinked, and then looked at England, confused for a moment, before nodding.

"Sounds good." The two nations nodded, and began walking ahead of the kid. She pursed her lips, and quickly followed after them.

A good three hours later, they were back in the car, driving to meet the private plane that would fly both Italia and Alfred back to America. When they got there, the child looked with wide eyes up at the seemingly monstrous looking thing. America patted her back reassuringly.

"Ah, don't worry Small Stuff! This thing ain't gonna hurt you."

"Yeah, it won't hurt you, Italia. We've flown many times, and nothing has ever happened to us." The young nation nodded, and looked back at the plane.

"Why do we need such a big thing if it's just me and America?" She looked back at the older two nations."It seems…I don't know kinda dumb." Alfred laughed slightly, and moved her towards the plane.

"Don't worry, it's plenty efficient. I'll be back to get you as soon as I can." Italia heaved a sigh, and walked with America towards the plane.

** A/N: Well, I can't make this too much longer otherwise it'll go on and on XD anyways hope you guys enjoyed it~! Hasta la pasta!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

** a/n:Woo! Third update hopefully~! Today's a good day for updates haha!**

** Disclaimer:I don't own hetalia**

Italia looked out the window as they landed in New York. All she could hear was noise. Noise of cars, people, sidewalk performers. She could smell a variety of things. Food from restraunts, food from the sidewalks, and other things she couldn't recognize.

"Wow, it's…Wow here." America laughed, and stood up.

"What do you say that after we go to my place to drop our things off, we go out to eat somewhere? Do you like pizza?" Italia froze for a second, and then relaxed. She remembered the times when Italy and her would make pizza together, and that got her feeling a bit sad. She really missed them."Umm, dude?" She shook her head, and only realized she was daydreaming when America shook her shoulder gently.

"Oh. Sorry. Yeah, I love pizza. Where's the nearest pizzeria?"

"Umm.."America looked around the streets for a second before his eyes lit up, and he smiled brightly."Well there's Lombardi's place that opened up about 15, 20 years ago. Their pizza is delicious. They make it exactly like they would in Italy, well Naples, but still." Italia smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah. It sounds good. Where is it?"

"Not too far from here. Just let me hail us a cab, get us to my house, and then we can go out. Just you, and me, and try to get to know each other a bit better. You kept mostly to yourself at Arthur's home, so I didn't really get to know you so well. Is..That ok?" He glanced at her, and she nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." The American nodded, and then looked around, and started waving his arms about, and calling out. Italia, somewhat, embarrassed, started backing away slowly but stopped when a yellow car pulled up, and someone rolled down the street.

"…Yeah about a block from the old Deli….Ya that one. Ok, cool dude." Alfred looked back at Italia, and smiled." Alright, we're ready to go when you are, Sport." He picked up the bags, and opened the door, motioning for her to go in before him, which she did. He put the bags in the middle, got in, and closed the door. He tapped the window, and motioned the guy to go on. A second later, the car started moving, and America looked at her with a big smile, not that she noticed. Italia was busy looking out the window.

"So…Anything you like to do? I mean, anything else? Besides….Sports?" Italia glanced at him, and shrugged.

"Well…Now that I'm learning I do like to read, and write. Writing's more my thing. There's not too many good author's out today that I've seen. I like to cook as well. I haven't really do much…I've seen things that look interesting. Like when Ludwig did his things with machines, and like military things. It was always fun drawing with Venezaino too." Alfred nodded, and looked back at his hands before glancing at her with a wide smile." Georgiana likes to paint. She paints landscapes, and Abby draws people. Maybe you could learn a thing or two from them." Italia nodded, and looked back out the window, watching everything go by.

"I liked sports more. I've always wanted to try at my hand at things like wood work, and things like that. Maybe baking. Ludwig use to do that stuff all the time, and I would watch him, and sometimes help him out, and it was always so much fun. Baking, I mean, but wood work seems fun. Gilbert did that too sometimes. Sometimes, I'd catch Ludwig doing things like sewing things onto things, and like making toys, and stuff." America nodded.

"You said you liked watching Germany and Prussia do military drills. Why?" Italia shrugged, and glanced at America.

"I dunno. It just looked cool or something. Sometimes, they'd have me join in when it was private training time, but it was always simple things like running a couple of laps, or some push-ups, or sit-ups, or jumping jacks. Mostly stretching, and things like that. They never had me doing anything that was too strenuous coz they always treated me like some little delicate flower coz I'm a girl. I may be a girl, but I'm stronger than I look. I can handle a lot more that people give me credit for. I mean, sure I get sick a lot but I always get over it fast, and I'm fine." Alfred nodded, and twiddled his hands."I mean, it's just so stupid how people treat girls, women. We can do anything men can do." Alfred nodded, and cleared his throat.

"Haha, you should be glad you weren't born when I was your age. You would have been considered a loony, or something."

"Loony?" Italia looked at him with an eyebrow cocked.

"It means crazy. Now, women are going on the move, and recently in my country women have gotten the right to vote." Italia nodded, and looked at her hands.

"Ah…" Her voice trailed off, not wanting to make comments on how she felt about countries being run.

"You want to say something?" Alfred glanced at her, and she shook her head.

"I'd rather-"

"No, really, dude. I won't judge."

"No." She glanced at him, and then away."Look, I'd rather not just voice what I'm thinking. I think..Well, I think that…Well, I just like the idea of having a monarchy. I think that I'd rather have just one person, one family, running the country."

"Wouldn't you want your people to have freedom? Freedom to choose who they want to govern them? Not to be tyrannized by anything or anyone else? My people fought long, and hard for eight years, and even before that to be free from people they felt weren't treating them right, and all monarchy's have fallen to same fate, or have been changed." Italia glanced at him.

"Wasn't Mr. Britain taking care of you at the time?" America's jaw locked slightly, and he nodded curtly. Italia felt something unfamiliar move uncomfortably in her stomach by the look Alfred was giving, and looked back at her hands.

"Well…"She wanted to say, and ask so much, but wasn't even sure where to begin. Alfred and Arthur had often mentioned of America growing up, and his childhood when they were talking about her, and things she had done, but nobody had ever elaborated. She just wasn't sure what was ok, and what wasn't ok to mention."I…I'm sure…Well…it sure doesn't rain here much does it?" She laughed slightly making America look at her with an eyebrow raised.

"It rains, and snows what I think is normal. Maybe you think otherwise, but that's not what you were going to say, was it? You know if you have any questions, any questions at all, it's ok to ask me. There's nothing you can say or do that will surprise me. I do have 48 kids of my own, ya know." Italia nodded, and looked at him.

"So…All forty-eight are yours?" America shook his head.

"Back when I was fighting with Mexico, I won; I got a good portion of land. So some of my states came from Mexico. Another portion came from France, and Sweden, and Finland, but Sweden and Finland didn't have much but three states. France was the main one I got a good portion of my states from a while back." Italia nodded, and then looked back out the window." I only thirteen that were originally mine from the start." Italia nodded again, and twiddled her thumbs.

"Oh." She said simply, and sat up a bit more as they drove up to a big house. She saw a brown-haired girl poke her head through the lacy curtains before jerking back.

"I only have a few of them here." He glanced at her a moment."That won't be a problem will it?" Italia shook her head, and glanced at him.

"No not at all." America nodded, and began digging through his pocket as the man pushed the glass down, and stuck his hand out.

"Here ya go. Thanks bud." America sighed, and picked up the bags as he got. He looked at Italia as she didn't move for a second, but she quickly followed out after him. He glanced at her again." Just be prepared. My kids are noisy…Well, a good majority of them are anyways." Italia nodded, and then walked up the steps. She glanced back one last time as the door opened, and watched the car drive away, almost wishing it would come back for her.

**A/n: it still feels awesome to see my old story getting some freaking love :3. Love the fact that I can write good enough to make someone cry or feel happy, or even feel mad. Basically, I'm happy my writing's good enough that I can make the reader feel what the character is feeling. Most of the time, I just draw from my own experiences, and how I felt at the time if it's nessciary. So, I'm glad that it shows through in my writing. On another note, I think I'm going to make this part of the story just basically a filler before we get to the main part, which is ww2. So, hopefully you all enjoy that! So, what will happen next? How will the states react to Italia? Will they like her? Will they dislike her? Or will she open up at all? What will she do while she's at America's house? Will come back for more next time! Hasta la Pasta~!**


End file.
